Breathe into me
by Marie Blubert
Summary: After a long time, Sakura must return to Konoha for they need her more than ever. She has enough problems of her own, can she handle theirs too? In these dark times one must search for inner strength. Will the pink haired medic nin be able to find that within herself? Perhaps behind appearances lies a chance for a new beginning. Will Sasuke help her or will he bring her down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own** Naruto** or **In the end **by Linkin Park

**A/N:** This is a multichapter sequel to **I should go** which is a sequel to **White flag.**

Song:** In the end **by Linkin Park

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathe into me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter one: In the end**_

_**I tried so hard**__**  
And got so far**__**  
But in the end**__**  
It doesn't even matter**__**  
I had to fall**__**  
To lose it all**__**  
But in the end**__**  
It doesn't even matter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Three Konoha chunin were sitting in a cozy teashop eating lunch. They stopped in Sakazaki, a border town of Fire Country as they were heading back to Konoha. They weren't really in a hurry as the mission they had was a failure, so they decided to take a break.

Kyo, Shin and Nori stared at the nameless people coming in and out of the small shelter. Outside, the snow was simply flowing and they were beginning to think that they should look for an Inn because with their luck, a blizzard was sure to come along.

"Well I'd be damned… Isn't that Haruno Sakura?" Kyo, the leader of the team whistled as he saw a beautiful pink haired woman walk in the shop.

Sakura was wearing a simple, black cape coat that reached her mid tights. Her slender, but muscular legs were dresses in a pair of simple black pants, lacking the kunai holster that kunoichi usually had strapped on their leg. Her black boots were covered in snow, which signaled that she had been walking for a while.

"Didn't you study with her, Nori?" Kyo asked the medic-nin of their team, without taking his eyes off the infamous woman.

"Yeah, I did. She's a legend."

"Nori, why don't you call her over?" Hyo said with a sly smirk on his face.

"W-Well, I-"

"She's the Godaime's apprentice and the future Rokudaime's best friend. Not to mention she's tight with Uchiha. What makes you think she'll want to talk to the likes of Nori?" Shin, the third member of their team, cruelly asked.

"I don't think she would want to talk to Nori, I, however, am a totally different story."

"She was a respected jounin and head of the hospital before she disappeared. You barely passed your chunin exam. And she's two years younger than you."

"Shut you trap, Shin. Nori, call her!"

Said boy did as he was instructed and called her by the usual 'Sakura-sama'.

The woman was deciding which food to order from the menu when she heard someone shouting her name, with the suffix "-sama" no less.

Turning around she spotted a familiar man, a face she knew from long ago, but couldn't quite place. Then she saw their forehead protectors and decided that they must know her from when she was still a kunoichi. For her it seemed that Konoha was just a dream, or another life. It was somehow there, but not really.

It was in the past.

She didn't really want to acknowledge them. It may seemed arrogant that she would think so, but really, she was a woman with self respect and was used to people coming to her when they had something to say. Not to mention that she was probably a much better shinobi then they were and had no reason to feed their male pride by running to them like a lost puppy.

Though that was not the main reason why she wished to avoid them. No, the main reason was that she had had enough of ninjas for a lifetime.

But then again, maybe they just wanted to say 'Hello' and she couldn't really blame them for that.

She slowly made her way toward them, not only because she was polite, but also because she wanted to ask them to keep her whereabouts a secret.

"Hello! It's nice seeing Konoha Shinobi again."

"Sakura-sama! I am Nori. I was your student for that three months class you held. These are my teammates, Kyo and Shin."

Sakura had indeed held a class that lasted for three months after the war in order to help medical ninjas become better at their job. At the end of those three months, Sakura could say that she felt better about herself. She taught them a lot of tricks that would one day come in handy. Even though three months was nowhere near enough to learn, at least she gave them a place to start.

Nori had been a good student but without hard work, his talent would be lost. She told him that then, but wasn't sure if he heeded her advice.

"Ah, yes, Nori-san. It's nice to see you. And it's a pleasure, Kyo-san and Shin-san."

While Shin had answered respectfully, Kyo had taken her hand and kissed it like it were some fragile jewel. Maybe she should have been flattered by his gesture, but seeing as they were all ninja, she preferred a strong handshake to such frivolous things.

To tell the truth, Sakura was used to be treated like a lady, since she worked as a doctor in Sakazaki, but whenever she meet shinobi, she made sure to not betray any weakness. She didn't have a reputation for nothing. She worked hard for it and was to be treated with respect.

But she let it slide, simply because she would need to be nice in order to convince the three to keep silent about Sakazaki.

"So what are you doing in Sakazaki? I doubt you have a mission in such a peaceful town."

"Oh, no. We're just passing by. Our mission was to infiltrate in a fortress in Sound." The one known as Kyo said with a smug smirk, as if it were such a difficult thing to do.

"I take it your mission is a success?"

"Ah, we're getting there."

The leader said, thinking of a way to change the subject. The mission was not a success. They had been discovered and had barely managed to get away in time. Had they not been so fast to run, they would be dead, as they couldn't fight the army of ninjas that resided in the fortress.

"So what brings you here, Sakura-san?"

"I am laying low for awhile."

"Really? Because you have been doing so for quite some time. We haven't heard of you in ages."

"Actually, it's classified information that only the Godaime and I know, so I would appreciate your discretion. I'm sure you know what that means, with you being such reliable shinobi of Konoha and all. Also, Tsunade-shisou would be very mad if anyone were to find out."

It didn't hurt to lie a bit, just to make sure they didn't spill.

"I heard that the last person who saw me here is still doing D-rank missions."

Sakura added hiding her smirk as she saw a flash of horror pass through their eyes. At least she wasn't the only one who had unpleasant memories from her genin period.

"Of course, Sakura-san. Our lips are sealed."

"I'm glad you are sensible men. Now, if you would please excuse me, I have some errands to run." Sakura said as she paid for the takeaway food the waiter had just brought her.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Kyo insisted.

"I would, but I am short on time."

"That's a pity. Especially since we are looking for an Inn and we thought you could recommend something for us."

The young woman looked at them and thought that it wouldn't hurt to lead them to a nearby Inn on her way home. They were, after all, citizens of Konoha.

"I'm afraid I don't have time, but if you wish to come with me, I can show you the best Inn you can find in Sakazaki"

"We'd be forever indebted to you."

The four walked out of the teashop, leaving the warm atmosphere that reigned there, only to be welcomed by a raging snowstorm. The blizzard was insane and most people had already taken shelter somewhere.

They, however, were shinobi and a little snow wouldn't bother them.

Or so Sakura thought, because the minute they stepped outside, Kyo started complaining about the weather and how they should have remained inside but didn't all because Sakura had been too stubborn.

This got on her nerves, but she didn't get a chance to tell him to fuck off as she was interrupted by a kunai that she barely dodged. She had let her guard down and almost paid the price for it.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Sakura silently picked out the kunai and swiftly landed a hit on the amateur shinobi who thought he could best her.

Sakura wanted to interrogate him, but Kyo already knew what was happening.

"The sound-nin! They found us!" He said in a panicked voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"We were discovered back at the base and we had to flee since there was an army of them and only three of us. We thought we lost them, but we were wrong." Shin explained, as Kyo was too frightened to utter a word.

The woman understood exactly what had happened. The idiots failed the mission and on top of that led the enemy exactly to Sakazaki and to her. If they were to capture her, Orochimaru would be over the top. Sure, he said something about him being a changed man after the war and not holding a grudge against Konoha anymore, but she didn't believe a word of it. Though that wasn't such an important matter.

"We need lead them away from here. People will die if we don't."

"No, it's too dangerous! We need to run!" Kyo found it in him to respond.

"Then we at least need to evacuate the town."

"No, we need to flee."

"Coward! Don't you see that you can't run? And even if you could, what about all these people you endangered just because you were reckless?"

"I don't care about these civilians! Nori, Shin, let's go!"

"Goodbye, Sakura-sama!" Nori said, wile Shin nodded his head, both of them disappearing after their leader and leaving Sakura alone in the middle of the road.

She couldn't believe they would just run like that after creating such a mess. They were Konoha shinobi and whatever things she held against them, she would never thought she would see a ninja run for his life, leaving innocents who couldn't defend themselves to die.

As if on cue, screams and panicked cries of help rippled through the town and Sakura wished she could use Naruto's jutsu and make a hundred clones. Unfortunately, she didn't have the Kyubi's chakra, but what she did have was perfect chakra control and so she made a total of fifteen clones.

It was the best she could do. After the huge wave of chakra that swept through her, she lost her balance, being caught by a clone.

"I'm fine. Evacuate everyone!"

The other Sakuras nodded and went to work while the original was left to deal with all the attention her jutsu has attracted.

She was surrounded by five bloodthirsty sound nin.

The fight was gruesome.

Sakura could barely breathe. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She wasn't supposed to fight again. Never again. It was all just another nightmare. She was trembling with fear, getting closer to death as each second passed. She had minor cuts covering her arms and the hot blood flowing on her ice cold skin made her helpless.

They attacked and she dodged. Even though she was pretty good at avoiding hits, she sustained a little damaged.

The kunoichi knew that she couldn't keep that up for much longer. With every kick and with every punch dodged, she knew she was to be defeated if she didn't act quick.

Taking in a deep breathe, she reminded herself that she was Haruno Sakura and that name held weight in the shinobi world for a reason. Maybe she wasn't of Naruto and Sasuke's caliber, but she certainly wasn't like that coward, Kyo. She would stay and fight for the people who welcomed her in their town, in their homes, simply because they needed her.

Haruno Sakura would never go down without a fight.

As fast as she could, she punched the ground to distract their attention. She needed to use ninjutsu in order to emerge victorious from the fight. It was a good thing she was a water type because there was snow all around, which gave her a huge advantage.

While they were all searching for her chakra, which they would never find because she managed to hide it very well, Sakura made the hand seals for a complex jutsu, which she developed in the years she spent away from Konoha, being inspired by Haku's technique. She never quite managed to forget the boy and his loyalty to Zabuza.

He was not so different from the Sakura who used to live in Konoha. She too had been ready to give her life up for Sasuke, a person who would never think of returning the favor.

But this new Sakura, the one she so carefully worked on, would never do such foolish things again. She would never love the way she did before, though she was still capable of sacrifice. She would help the people of Sakazaki even if it were the last thing she did.

She had grown but she was still human, maybe even more so.

With that thought in mind, the female ninja pushed her palms forward in one swift motion, gesturing toward the enemies. Four of them were caught by the deadly ice. They were dead in an instant. Their heart was instantly transformed into a piece of ice and blood just froze in their veins.

Talk about frozen hearts.

The jutsu was fatal for those who weren't fast enough to escape, which most shinobi weren't.

Some would say that the technique was heartless, but Sakura wouldn't really agree. There were more gruesome ways to kill a person, like the flames of Susanoo. At least her method was painless. They wouldn't even know what hit them.

But Sakura's problems were far from over. She needed some time to recuperate from the extensive use of chakra and she still had one enemy to deal with. A very fast one at that.

He didn't leave her time to catch her breath as he kicked her in her side, cracking a few ribs.

She cursed her luck. She had trained and developed herself, of course, but she wasn't ready for something like this. She couldn't defend a whole town on her own.

She started running to put some distance between herself and the enemy to buy some time in order to come up with a strategy. As she was running, she felt something akin to pain come to her, like a ghost, like distant memory. One wave to her head and the other to her heart.

Two of her clones were taken out. That was just great. At least Sakura found out that people started to move. They were running as fast as they could as far away from Sakazaki as possible.

She just had to buy them more time.

Maybe it was time to cause a ruckus and distract the ninja's attention from the civilians. With that thought in mind, Sakura gathered chakra to her forehead and broke the seal.

Suddenly she felt a strong wave of energy flow through her. She felt invincible.

A number of new techniques she had developed while in Sakazaki came to mind, but it was nothing like brute force that caught one's eye.

Drawing in a deep breath of fresh, ice cold air, Sakura started attacking mercilessly for the first time since the war.

The sound shinobi, no matter how fast, were no match for her, once the buildings also came tumbling down from all sides. The snow and dust covered his vision. The only reason Sakura escaped the scene was because she used Kakashi's teleporting technique.

As expected, more enemy ninja came but Sakura was already on rampage.

She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She didn't care who she was hurting. She just saw blood everywhere and it was war all over again. Only this time, she was alone. That didn't matter, though. She would win because she was thirsty. She was thirsty for revenge, for victory and for blood.

The once peaceful maiden who placed bandages on scrapped knees and helped young woman give birth to bundles of joy was no more. In her place stood a monster. One who would not stop until all foes were defeated.

It was no surprise when the shinobi started running from the scene. They weren't really strong. All their force stood in numbers. And their numbers were running very low, very fast.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crushed ice, beaten snow and ruins of the buildings surrounded Sakura as well as many lifeless bodies. Sweat was dripping off her and plastered her pink hair, now free from the once neat ponytail, to her bare neck and shoulders. Her cloak has been discarded sometime during the fight and her shirt was ripped so that her toned abdomen was exposed. Dry blood colored her messy hair in red.

Her clones had been taken out one by one but they had been sufficient to distract the enemy and kill off some of them as the inhabitants of Sakazaki escaped.

The last of her clones disappeared just as Sakura's breathing evened, but something was wrong. She was trying to save an old lady, Kumo and her granddaughter, Yuki from two shinobi who wanted to rob them.

Sakura ran with full speed, hoping she could get there before the defenseless woman and the child were killed. Kumo was the only one who knew of Sakura's past as a ninja because the medic had used her chakra to relieve the pain of her dying husband. Yuki came to visit just a week prior. She was the sweetest little girl. She had light, green eyes and jet black hair and aristocratic features. Like a goddess in miniature. If not for the color of her eyes and her cheerful, sweet personality, Sakura could swear she was Sasuke's kid.

As the man was preparing to finish Kumo off, Sakura took a kunai and slashed his throat with such force that the almost separated his head from his body.

The other ninja was bleeding profusely from her clone's attack and Sakura finished him off with a fast ninjustsu that stopped his heart.

"Sakura…"

"Kumo-san, hold on! I will heal you."

"T-take Yuki to her parents…i-in Tomori."

"Don't talk, Kumo-san."

"Sakura…It's no use…"

"No!"

"Yuki, dear…"

The brunette little girl who was no older than five neared the bed, even though she was scared as hell of Sakura.

"Go with Sakura."

"H-hai…"

"Be a good girl for your mother, will you?"

"Hai…" Yuki said as her eyes welled up in tears and her lower lip started trembling fast.

The old woman gave her last breath and Sakura could feel her just slipping through her bloodstained fingers.

She wanted to scream and cry but found that she couldn't. She was feeling as if everything became clear. In the deafening silence, she could finally hear her thoughts.

Tomori was not very far away. If she traveled at full speed, she could get Yuki there in two hour tops. The girl was terrified and she needed her parents. Sakura knew what she had to do as she slowly neared the girl, careful not to make any sudden moves, not wanting to scare her more than she already was.

"Yuki…We have to go to your parents… It's not safe here, ok?"

The girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Your grandmother, Kumo-san, wanted that. You promised her."

"O-ok."

"I'll take you into my arms and we'll run really fast. Don't be scared, ok? We'll get you to your mom really soon."

The child nodded through tears and Sakura felt her heart clench in her chest from seeing her so defeated. Where was the little person who was always laughing and picking up flowers, making bouquets for her grandmother's friends like Ino and her had once upon a time done? Would she ever be the same after all this?

Those were the thoughts that were running through Sakura's mind as she was running through the woods like the wind.

She had to use chakra to keep her balance as the weather was merciless, and even though Sakura felt like her muscles were being ripped away from her bones, the trembling girl in her arms reminded her that she could not stop, nor was she allowed to slow down.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was midnight when Sakura returned to Sakazaki. She had gotten in Tomori very fast and took the girl to her mother. The woman had been devastated, yet extremely grateful to Sakura that she had brought her child back. Sakura only stood there half an hour to make sure the girl was safe and then left accepting only an old large coat from the woman.

Walking through the ruins, Sakura scanned the area for any signs of life, yet she found none. It was as if she was waking through a ghost town.

Or like she was walking through Konoha right after Pain's attack. Then she had cried and called out for Naruto. Now, she looked around terrified, knowing that most of the destruction was her fault. She collapsed in the middle of the road laying on her back with her hands by her side as if she was falling into an endless abyss and a single, lone tear dripped off her check.

She knew she had internal bleeding. Her body had already started healing on her own and chakra warmed her so that she wouldn't die from hypothermia. It was a wonder she still had some chakra left, though. Maybe she didn't really deserve it.

As Sakura lay in the fresh, soft snow, she figured that it was unfair. Innocent people had died while monsters like her and some of the attackers that managed to escape, were alive. They were living to see another day, to cause more pain.

Earlier that day her fury got the best of her. She went on rampage and didn't think about anything. Her PTSD wasn't an excuse for what she had done. Nothing could justify her actions.

In the end, when the only thing that was left ragging was the blizzard, Sakura couldn't chase away the thought that had been eating her heart ever since she came to her senses.

Out of all the dead civilians, how many were killed by the Sound-nin and how many by her own bloody hands?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Et voila!

The sequel to **I should go** which is a sequel to **White flag**.

Kinda complicated, I know, but at least this is a multichapter, so probably no more sequels.

I want to ask a couple of things.

First, how were the fighting scenes? I'm more into writing about emotions so I'm not quite sure. I would appreciate your opinion.

And second, what do you think about the songs? No one said anything about them.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	2. Chapter 2: So cold

Disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto** or **So Cold** by Ben Clocks.

Song: **So cold** by Ben Clocks

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathe into me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter two: So cold**_

_**You caused my heart to bleed and**__**  
**__**You still owe me a reason**__**  
**__**I can't figure out why...**__**  
**__**Why I'm alone and freezing**_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tsunade was slumped in a chair, trying to catch her breath. She was panting from the last healing session. In the same room, on a hospital bed, lay an ill Shizune.

It was a miracle that the brown haired woman was still breathing. The disease that ate up most of Konoha's most prized shinobi got to Shizune while she had been healing them. Tsunade was doing her best to keep the woman alive, but she knew she couldn't hold this up much longer.

Shizune needed to be cured and then they would need to work together to find an antidote for the illness once and for all.

But how could she heal Shizune? It was a very tricky thing.

The disease was slowly but surely eating the vital organs. They were still working on a cure, something that would make the immune system work in a similar way as regenerating chakra.

In absence of this miracle medicamentation, the only method was regenerating chakra, which most medics could use only to heal the first stages…

In order to heal a person in such an advanced stage, one would need two med-nin with perfect chakra control. She and Shizune had managed to save some of the ninja before, but now…

The fifth Hokage couldn't believe what she was forced to do. She had no choice but to get Sakura Haruno back in Konoha in order to help Shizune. Then the three of them could stop the disaster.

Tsunade had promised not to bother Sakura. She herself had left Konoha in a rush in her youth. Truth be told, she had no right to ask anything of Sakura, but she only hoped that the pink haired woman still cared enough about Shizune and Konoha in order to return for a couple of weeks.

She sighed and started walking in the direction of her office, knowing that she had to handle things with utmost care because her apprentice might not want to return in fear of not worsening her own condition by seeing the people who hurt her once…

She didn't like the way her ex-teammates had treated Sakura. They never saw her for who she truly was.

But they were the ones she would send after her, simply because everyone else was already on a mission.

The Hokage remembered, however, that she still had one ninja in Konoha who would make things easier for the pinkette.

And so, she called her top tactician, Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Squad fifteen was dashing through the woods in order to reach the Leaf village.

Hatake Kakashi was running side by side with the medic-nin, Niko, while Naruto Uzumai and Sasuke Uchiha were following close behind.

They had to travel three more hours so they decided to make a short break.

"Let's stop here. Niko must be tired and we could all use a break."

"Thanks, Kakashi." The woman smiled a beautiful, wide smile.

Niko was Sakura's repalecement and she was nothing like the pink haired girl. She was a real beauty, brunette hair and dark, matching orbs that would rival Sasuke's. Her complexion was fair and she wore the standard jounin outfit.

Truth be said, Niko wasn't a fighter. She never engaged in battle and her only role was to heal the other members of Squad fifteen. The boys seemed to treat her as if she could break at any moment and she was fine with that.

"That was one hell of a mission, wasn't it?"

Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed happily while sitting against a tree trunk.

"You say that because you have been stuck in that office for the last three months." Dryly replied the Uchiha.

"Hey! I'm gonna be Hokage. It's worth it!"

"Whatever."

"Guys, stop arguing already."

The female shut them up, letting her gaze linger on the sole Uchiha survivor. This last action did not pass unobserved by any of the male members.

Kakashi and Naruto knew Niko had a thing for Sasuke and they both thought that the two would make a good pair. The Uchiha was more talkative with Niko than with any other woman in Konoha, but he had yet to make a move.

"Do you think they solved the problem with the disease?" asked Naruto trying to make conversation.

"Last I heard, more ninja came in the hospital infected with it. There are not a lot of medics who can cure it. It takes perfect chakra control and if it's in an advanced state, not even Tsunade-sama can do much. I know Sizune was in charge with the case when we left." Answered Niko.

"That's too bad. I hope they will find a solution soon."

"We all do, Naruto." Kakashi said calmly, but his teammates knew that under the cool facade, Kakashi was sick with worry for Shizune.

No one really knew what was going on between the two, but it was pretty obvious from the way the two interacted that they cared deeply for each other. Now Kakashi hadn't seen the woman in three weeks and the stress was beginning to show.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

When he former team Kakashi plus Niko entered the Hokage's office, they found Shikamaru Nara standing in front of a tired Tsunade, clutching a file in his palm.

"It's good to see you. I'm sorry I won't give you time to rest after your mission, but time is short." Tsunade addressed them without waiting for their greeting.

"What's the matter, granny?"

"Our scientists have a hard time finding a cure for this mysterious disease. Since the only thing we know that can cure this is perfect chakra control, we're having a bit of a problem, because we don't have many medics like that in Konoha."

"What about Shizune?" Niko asked with a concerned voice.

"Shizune has been infected and she is fighting for her like as we speak."

Tsunade's declaration surprised everyone. They could all feel the coldness coming from Kakashi. It was a wonder that the man had the strength to talk next.

"What's the plan?"

"You are to retrieve Sakura Haruno from a town near the border named Sakazaki. Shikamaru is going with you. I need Sakura here ASAP."

Shikamaru was the one to answer after a long pause. "We'll bring Sakura back, Hokage-sama."

Them they all left to acquire the necessary supplies. Squad fifteen's members were lost in thought.

Kakashi was worried. After all those years spent in solitude, he had finally found a woman who cared for him and who understood him. Now she was dying, the only chance he had at happiness was fading away and he couldn't do anything about it.

How was he supposed to put his trust in Haruno Sakura's hands. She was the dead weight of team seven, what the hell was Tsunade thinking? Sure, he respected Sakura for becoming a medic and for occasionally healing his eyes, but wasn't Tsunade putting a little too much faith in the girl?

Sakura didn't even trust herself to be a good kunoichi since she left the village and retired from her job without telling them a thing. Did she even care enough to come and help Shizune if she could? Kakashi was seriously doubting that.

Naruto was a little scared. He was going to see Sakura again after a very long time. How was she now? Was she married? Did she have kids? All these questions were running through Naruto's mind.

The blond boy didn't really know how to feel. He was angry with her on one hand, but on the other he was happy that he would see her again. But most of all, he was disappointed because the Sakura he knew wasn't a quitter and she had given up on the thing that mattered most to him, she had given up on team seven.

Sasuke was curious. He wanted to see how Sakura would react when they would show up on her doorstep asking for her help. She had helped him that one time, but everyone knew that she was in love with him.

Would she do the same for Shizune? He knew they had both studied under Tsunade, but they were never a team, were they? Probably, Sakura wasn't so close to the brown haired woman.

Niko was concerned. She heard about Sakura Haruno before. The woman was a legend in the medical field. Some would say she was better than even Tsunade.

Also, she was a feared worrior. It is said that on one mission, things went terribly wrong and her teammates, other two medic-nins had been captured. Rumor has it that she went ballistic. All the enemies were slaughtered in a matter of five minutes and by the time her teammates came to, they were already half way to Konoha.

Another thing Niko knew about the woman, was that she had been part of team seven.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waking up, Sakura could see the night sky. The stars were looking down on her, sparkling with light as if she were in some fairytale. Funny thing, instead of a beautiful castle, Sakura found herself in the devastated town of Sakazaki, that had only a few houses still standing, the others having been reduced to rubbish earlier that day.

Instead of cheerful ferries, Sakura found herself surrounded by rotting corpses.

And if memory served her right, the princess was usually a sweet girl who wanted the best for others, not some monster who can destroy a town in half an hour.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Sakura started to move, knowing that she cannot stay there forever. She checked her wounds and saw that they were healed; the only reminder being the huge quantity of blood that drenched her clothes.

She lost a lot of blood, but her chakra reserves were slowly going up. If she could make it to a house, maybe she could find shelter for the night.

Prompting herself to a wall to keep steady, she slowly made her way to her on and off boyfriend's house. A clone of hers had seen him escape the village with his little brother.

Kenji was a sweet guy. He took her out sometimes and would always ask if she needed something. They would spend the night at his place once in a while and he always pampered her like she was some princess.

Sakura told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship and he accepted that without even asking for an explanation. The young woman had been thinking about telling him the truth about her past and starting a serious relationship with the man she came to care for.

She walked by the place where her block once stood. Her vision was starting to get blurry and if she didn't make it in time to Kenji's, she would pass out in the cold.

Trying to concentrate, walking step by step, Sakura's eyes laid over a still form on the ground. She had seen many corpses in the ruined Sakazaki, but this particular one made her gasp for air, even though there as no air coming in her lungs.

Staring right back at her, were the lifeless brown eyes of Kenji. His brown spiky hair covered in blood. The wound he sustained to his head had been fatal.

An anguished scream left Sakura's purple, ice lips as she hurriedly stumbled to the form of her lover. Her form lay unmoving next to his still body as her white, ice-cold hand traveled to his face, caressing his handsome features.

He had returned for her.

The realization brought her so much grief that she closed her eyes shut to block the image of him staring lifelessly at her. With a slow, grueling movement of her hand, she closed his eyes for the last time, even if it was the hardest thing she ever did.

As Sakura lay there, her arm now half-hugging Kenji's torso, she could only ask herself what she had done to deserve it all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Oh, you can hear me cry**__**  
**__**See my dreams all die**__**  
**__**From where you're standing**__**  
**__**On your own.**__**  
**__**It's so quiet here**__**  
**__**And I feel so cold**__**  
**__**This house no longer**__**  
**__**Feels like home.**__**  
**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_PLEASE REVIEW

**Marie Blubert**


	3. Chapter 3: Born to die

Disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto** or **Born to die **by Lena del Rey.

Songs: **Born to die** by Lena del Rey.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathe into me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter three: Born to die**_

_**Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping that the gates,  
They'll tell me that you're mine  
Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
It's like I told you honey**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

The snowstorm was still raging.

Sakura lay next to her dead lover on the cold, hard ground, hoping that they would both freeze there together.

The sound of her desperate sobs had long since died down and now only the wheezing wind could be heard.

How could something like this happen to her? She could lose a lot of things, but why was he taken away from her so ruthlessly?

Kenji was more than a lover. He was her anchor. He kept her sane and stable because she knew that when she would wake up from a nightmare, he would always be by her side even if he had yet to know all the terrors she had faced.

He didn't care that she was Tsunade's apprentice. He didn't care that she fought in war. He didn't care that she could smash trees with her bare hands or that she had perfect chakra control.

No, Kenji loved her because she was Haruno Sakura, and that was it.

How was she supposed to live after she lost the one thing that kept her sane?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**__**  
**__**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**__**  
**__**I don't know why**__**  
**__**Keep making me laugh,**__**  
**__**Let's go get high**__**  
**__**The road is long, we carry on**__**  
**__**Try to have fun in the meantime**_

_Haruno Sakura had lost a patient._

_That was what everyone was talking about. The young medic never lost a patient. Maybe she was lucky like that._

_But they didn't know the details and most, never cared to ask._

_Sakura was sitting by the window. She was on call and would have to keep a tough façade for her colleagues for another twelve hours._

_The patient had been an old man. He had cancer and Sakura agreed to operate him only because he had begged her._

_Without the surgery, he would have lived a couple of days, a week at most, but he claimed to be a fighter._

_Sakura believed him to be exactly that, but she knew there was no chance that the surgery would succeed. She told him that as well._

_The man said he still wanted to do it. He had nothing to lose and a few days weren't important since he had no kids and his wife had passed away a few years prior._

_So Sakura operated him, and despite her best efforts, death was inevitable._

"_Sakura. What happened?"_

_Said girl turned to see her friend, Kenji looking at her with a concerned look. She told him everything and he listened quietly, never interrupting her. By the time she was finished, he was looking at her with a calculating gaze, as he always was._

_Kenji was a young doctor, no more than thirty-two, with a good heart, but a when it came to taking decisions, he only listened to his mind._

_He had such a strong, beautiful mind. Would he hate her for what she did? Would he despise her weakness?_

_How the hell did she get herself into such a situation? Wasn't she supposed to be a coldhearted kunoichi? The handsome medic sitting beside her would have made a wonderful ninja. Much better than her. His intelligence was probably on par with Shikamaru's._

"_I should have said no. I know that, but-"_

"_Sakura."_

_Without bothering to wipe the tears that were now freely flowing, she looked up at him, expecting his harsh criticism, which he so easily bestowed to anyone who made a mistake, even if they were older doctors, superiors or nurses. _

_But it never came._

_He continued to look at her as if memorizing the pathways of her tears._

"_It's not your fault."_

_She looked at him with widened eyes and stood there unmoving._

_The man slowly raised his hand to her cheek and brushed away her hot, salty tears with a feathery touch._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**__**  
**__**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**__**  
**__**I don't know why**__**  
**__**Keep making me laugh,**__**  
**__**Let's go get high**__**  
**__**The road is long, we carry on**__**  
**__**Try to have fun in the meantime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_One late evening in early spring, Sakura found herself walking home through the empty streets of Sakazaki with the groceries she had just purchased. _

_She left the hospital late once again. She had a complex surgery but she managed fine. The patient would live to see another day._

"_Looking for trouble, Sakura?"_

_The pinkette turned to see Kenji walking toward her. She smiled at him. They haven't really talked after the incident with her losing a patient a few weeks before._

"_Why are you saying that, Kenji?"_

"_You're walking alone in the middle of the night, aren't you?"_

"_I can handle myself. What are you doing here?"_

"_I was going to buy some groceries and I saw you."_

"_Oh."_

_There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Kenji spoke in his baritone voice._

"_I'll walk you home."_

"_There's really no need to. I can handle myself."_

"_I don't like you walking alone at this hour."_

_That was the only thing he said before he took her bags. Sakura was surprised but she quickly recovered._

"_Thanks."_

_They walked in silence for a while. It was comfortable, though. Just his presence was soothing her. It was as if she was starting to live again. Live and not just survive._

_It was the best she felt in weeks._

_Nearing her apartment, Sakura decided that she did not want him to leave. She wanted him to stay there with her and she knew it was so selfish because he could offer her a life and what could she offer him?_

_But did she care? She wasn't sure anymore, so she asked him if he was busy that evening._

"_I don't have any obligations tonight… My brother is away on a school trip." He said, unsure of what possessed his beautiful but distant friend to say such a thing."_

_Sakura couldn't help herself anymore. She wanted to be with him so badly and he had to want that too because she could feel it._

_That night, Kenji caressed Sakura's every scar, being curious but not asking questions._

_He knew that if she wanted to say something, she would. He didn't want to push her and decided to just enjoy her._

_Sakura lost herself in his soft touches._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**__**  
**__**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**You like your girls insane**__**  
**__**Choose your last words**__**  
**__**This is the last time**__**  
**__**Cause You and I**__**  
**__**We were born to die**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

The blizzard had stopped but the snow continued falling.

Though it was more calm. Cold as ever, but almost soothing in a strange manner.

Sakura could still be found holding onto her beloved's cold body. The tears on her face had frozen a long time ago and now she cold cry no more, for she knew she was guilty.

She was guilty not only for the tragedy that hit Sakazaki and his inhabitants, but also for Kenji's death. By keeping her secret of being a ninja, she sealed his fate.

He hadn't found her with he other survivors, so against his better judgment, he came after her, ignoring the risks that came with such a rash action.

If she ever had any doubt that the man loved her, she now knew that her suspicions were unbiased.

Why was she always too late to recognize the good things in her life?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha was running side by side with Niko towards the last place in which he had seen Sakura.

They were traveling at full speed, as they needed to get Sakura in Konoha soon. Sasuke wasn't so sure Niko could keep this up for long. Her body wasn't really that strong but he couldn't deny that she was an asset to the team.

Just like Sakura had once been.

People said that he and Niko would make a good item. And everyone knew how the beauty felt about Sasuke.

Perhaps they were right, perhaps they were wrong. Sasuke couldn't quite decide. He did think about starting a relationship with the beautiful woman to see if she would make a good mother for his children.

He didn't want to make the same mistake with Niko that he had done with Sakura once upon a time.

So why wasn't he at least letting her know that she meant something for him?

"What the fuck?"

Naruto's brute shout brought him out of his thoughts and he looked ahead to see the once imposing but cheerful town from his memories turned into dust and ruble.

What the hell had happened? It was like a war zone.

"Let's go check this out."

Shikamaru's alert tone made them move.

As they walked through what was left of the streets of Sakazaki, they shuddered, remembering of a once destroyed Konoha.

Corpses, half-covered in snow, littered the alleys and all that the shinobi could do was wish that none of the bodies had pink hair.

They had their hopes up because they knew that she could save herself if anything was to endanger her life.

Were they asking for too much?

The Uchiha's breath, however, caught in his throat when he came over the sight of the pink haired girl from his childhood, sprawled on the floor, extremely pale and covered in blood and frozen snow.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** I thought I should make Kenji have a little significance to Sakura, give her something to miss and mourn.

Just so you know, the character that was the inspiration for me to create Kenji was Ayumu Narumi from **Spiral**.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	4. Chapter 4: Duty calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathe into me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter four: Duty calls**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Everyone was just frozen on the spot.

What were they to do? Was she still alive?

Their problems seemed to never end. Konoha was in a shaky state and they needed her. Could it be that fate was working against them? If Sakura was dead, how could their village ever recover?

Sasuke knew that was the real problem. Konoha.

However, did his breath really hitch because of that?

Of course, at that time, he could not really think like that. None of them could as they were barely breathing due to the fear they all felt. Hey were all so very afraid but they were not certain about what.

Naruto was the first one to recover and his rasp, animal like voice brought them back to the frozen reality they found themselves in.

"Niko, heal her!"

His shout pushed the dark haired medic nin into action and her hands started glowing green as she kneeled next to the lifeless bodies.

They were all surprised when Niko's eyed widened and in an instant, she stopped the flow of healing chakra.

Shikamaru felt his heart literally break. One may think that they were not close, but truth be said, he considered Sakura to be something between his sister and his guardian angel.

She had saved his life during war and nursed him back to health after numerous missions. The pink hair woman was the reason he was able to find happiness next to Ino and he knew his girlfriend would be devastated once she heard the news.

But there was more to Sakura than her healing abilities and her strong friendship with Ino. She had been there for team ten when Asuma had passed away.

She also was a shoulder to cry on for Ino and him after Inoichi and Shikaku sacrificed themselves in war.

The members of the former team seven felt immediate grief. They felt like they had been stabbed in the heart. Neither of them ever thought that they would meet Sakura again like this, surrounded by corpses and blood.

She was supposed to live a long, happy life. Get married and have children.

Sakura Haruno was the epitome of light, joy and piece and she was gone, lost in what seemed like the remains of hell's wrath.

Their thoughts were interrupted, however, when the pink haired woman stirred in Niko's arms and opened her eyes, stifling a tired yawn with her pale, cold hand.

"Amazing…" was all Niko could say.

She was stunned. It was clear that the woman had sustained deep wounds. To think that she could fully heal herself in that state was beyond imagination. She even managed to keep herself from becoming hypothermic. Sakura Haruno was a formidable medic.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto's shaky voice caught the said woman's attention and she turned to see her old friends looking at her as if she just came back from the dead.

She was certain that that is how she looked at the moment. Her whole body was sore and her head hurt. She turned her head to Kenji and remembered that the nightmare was real.

The tragedy had happened and she felt like she just wanted to fade back into unconsciousness.

Naruto had been angry with Sakura since the day he found out she left Konoha, He could forgive many things, but destroying his dream of having team seven, his family, back, was not one of them.

So he held a grudge toward her ever since that fateful day. Everyone knew Naruto's resentment toward the medic he had, once upon a time, fell in love with.

Now, however, seeing her alive after the scare she had given him, he forgot all about his calculated hate. He just leapt to her and cradled her in his arms as if he was going to lose her any moment.

Kakashi and Shikamaru let out a breath of relief. Both of them were thankful that the pinkette was still alive.

Sasuke was the only one to notice her attire. The old, thin, black and ripped coat she had over her was barely providing any warmth. Quickly, he placed his black cloak around her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here. The storm is getting heavier." Sasuke said, sounding cold and professional as always.

"No." Sakura said in something barely above a whisper but nevertheless, firm and just as cold as Sasuke's tone. "I will not leave Kenji."

Squad fifteen and Shikamaru exchanged curious looks, wondering what to do.

"Who is Kenji, Sakura?" Naruto asked her as if she had lost her mind, treading carefully as to not instigate a crisis.

But Sakura understood the tone of his voice too well. What did he know, really?

But then again, maybe he was right. She was close to losing herself before Kenji had died, what was going to stop her now?

Her answer caught them all off guard.

"The love of my life."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno was crying alone near the place where they had buried Kenji. She didn't want to le him go, but they insisted that it was better than leaving him there as they couldn't stay in Sakazaki much longer.

In her deprived state, she had not been able to think her own thoughts and hadn't resisted their decision.

She was left to mourn in silence as none of the ninja wanted to hear her anguished cry. They all had their share of pain in the past and did not want to impose.

Sakura straightened her shoulders and wiped her tears. She would visit Kenji's mother in the Mist Country and they would give him a proper burial. She would do her best to console his family and mourn with them.

With that thought in mind, Sakura walked inside Kenji's house, where she had let the ninja rest, determined to send them on their way. When she got there, however, her plan backfired at her.

"Sakura, I know you are hurting right now but you leave for Konoha with us first thing in the morning. You should rest" Kakashi bossed her around in the same way he did back when she was a twelve year old on his genin team.

"Excuse me?" Everyone averted their eyes to the now angry Sakura. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"I think you won't slow us down so much if you rest for a few hours." Kakashi said, not really realizing that she wasn't angry about his remark regarding getting rest.

She hadn't been angry about that, but the fact that he implied that she would slow them down only served to add to her fury.

"I'm not going to Konoha."

Sakura's tone signaled that it was the end of their discussion. Shikamaru decided that it was his turn to intervene and salvage what was left of Sakura and Kakashi's relationship.

"Sakura, please hear us out. Kakashi didn't mean to speak like that." The lazy boy apologized on the grey haired man's behalf. "Konoha is facing a crisis and the Hokage requested your presence immediately."

"Tell Tsunade to shove something up her ass."

She couldn't believe that her mentor had betrayed her. Tsunade promised to never disclose her location. Were all Konoha ninjas scum? How low had they fallen?

"Sakura, please!"

Never, in all her years as a kunoichi, had she heard Kakashi Hatake plead. Now, here he was, begging her to return to Konoha for some unknown reason that she did not even care to know.

The copycat came closer and closer until he backed her against a wooden wall. The pinkette could feel his hot breath graze her cold skin.

"You must come with us."

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" Sakura said in a shaky voice whilst narrowing her eyes in a glare full of hatred.

Had this man no regard for her feelings? But of course not. He was just a cold-blooded ninja, who thought that she would never be able to make a life for herself. That she would never be able to love someone else than Uchiha Sasuke, his prized pupil in everything but loyalty.

"Why should I come with you and save Konoha from its own incompetence? Why should I be there for Konoha? Where was Konoha when I needed it?" She finished shaking and shouting in Kakashi's face not realizing that she instigated his anger, the last of his patience vanishing in thin air.

The medic never thought she would live to see the day her teacher raise his fist at her, but when he punched the wall right beside her right ear, leaving a huge dent, she knew something in him had snapped.

They were all shocked at Kakashi's sudden violent outburst. Sasuke was the first to react. In a flash, he was right behind his former teacher and he pried the man off Sakura, placing an iron hold on him and dragging him a couple of meters away.

"Sakura, if you do not come to help us, Shizune will die. Tsunade can not save her by herself and there is no one else who could compare to you." Niko said, being the most rational person in the room.

Shizune's name caught Sakura's attention. The woman had been a one of her teachers. She helped Sakura acquire her abilities. How could she refuse to save one of the persons who made her who she was?

"When I started my training as a medic, I was the worst student." Sakura said in a defeated tone, letting a small nostalgic smile grace her lips.

"I was no where near the top, but I worked hard and exceeded every expectation. I could not have done it without a number of people. Shizune is one of those people."

The ninja's looked at her, hoping that she would agree to help.

"If you would have mentioned Shizune's name earlier, I would have agreed right away."

The medic's voice was calm, but it held many feelings. She was sad that they did not even consider asking her what had happened in Sakazaki. She was mad that they did not believe it was important to mention Shizune.

Did they believe that she was still just a killing tool such as them? One who followed orders blindly and left innocents to die when it was not her mission to help?

Hearing that the girl would comply, Kakashi fell to his knees and between sharp breaths, he managed to utter a meaningful "Thank you, Sakura!"

Sasuke finally loosened his grip on the older man and watches Sakura intently. Gone was the peaceful, serene face she had when he had met her just a few months prior. In its place settled a grieving expression that did not suit her at all.

Looking at his red, sweaty face, Sakura wondered just what had trespassed between her two teachers while she was away from Konoha.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_ Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	5. Chapter 5: Supergirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Song: Supergirl by Reamon

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathe into me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter five: Supergirl**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And then she'd say it's OK, I got lost on the way,**__**  
**__**But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls don't cry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The Leaf Shinobi did not wait for the pale, lazy sun to make its appearance. By the time morning came, they were well on their way to save Konoha. Everyone wore their standard ninja attire to keep them warm during the frosty snow. Everyone but the pink haired medic. She was not a kunoichi anymore, so that was normal.

The problem was that all her clothes had been turned to dust along with most part of Sakazaki. She didn't have much of a choice, but to wear some of Kenji's clothes. She wasn't sure if the fact brought her comfort or if it tortured her to feel so close yet at the same time at in unbearable distance away from the man she loved and lost.

She kept her black, knee-high, leather boots on her feet, but otherwise, she felt as if she was bathing in him as his smile invaded her nostrils. She was wearing a pair of his black pants, that did not fall off for the simple fact that she bound them tightly around her hips with a waistband. She also wore one of his black sweaters and a black hooded jacket that reached her middle tights and served to cover her pink haired head.

She knew she looked ridiculous. Her petite body was floating in the huge clothes, but she couldn't be more grateful for them. They provided much needed warmth for both her body and soul. The fact that she at least felt his presence was a huge consolation, as none of her old companions seemed to spare her a second glance from the moment they set off to Konoha and she couldn't feel more alone than if she had been traveling alone.

Except for Shikamaru who seemed to be aware that she was there, but decided to stay close enough for her to know that he was there, but at the same time, far enough so she didn't have to talk to him.

She was actually grateful for that. If they were to have a conversation, she wouldn't know what to say. She also didn't know if he was keeping his distance because he understood her pain or because he was resenting her for leaving the village as her other comrades did.

Sakura was instructed to keep away from any fights they might encounter on the way as she was supposed to preserve her strength for the sole purpose for which she was heading towards the village, meaning to save Shizune and help Tsunade with the illness.

They would take care of everything, they said. It was no need for her to get involved.

Normally, their lack of rust in her combat skills would cause her distress and sadness. They were the men and she was the useless little girl who couldn't do anything by herself. Yes, in the past, she used to be bothered by that, but now she found that she didn't really care.

Once upon a time she strived for their recognition, respect and affection. She did everything in order to gain their attention and prove her worth, but now she came to the conclusion that it was simply no use. They would never recognize her power.

The fools wouldn't even know what hit them if she started having a panic attack and losing her control.

She prayed that it would not happen, though. The whole reason for her leaving Konoha was to keep away from fights, to lie low and mend her broken heart and mind.

She could not even bring herself to think about the state of devastation in which her little piece of heaven,Sakazaki, was at the moment because she felt her eyes water instantly, her lungs not able to receive the much needed oxygen and her mind clouded with the desire to smash, destroy and kill.

She couldn't allow herself to give in to her blood thirst and the fact that she wasn't required to fight was a big advantage. Unbeknownst to them, she felt extremely grateful for their protection, even though they were doing it for the wrong reasons.

A few tears back, she would have thrown a fit with screams and glares, but not now. Now she matured and she knew why she didn't feel the need to be strong in front of them anymore. It wasn't because of her posttraumatic disorder, for they knew nothing about it and that only served to show that they were clueless idiots. No, it was because after so many years of hardships and pain, she felt they didn't deserve her blood and tears.

Kakashi, still in his position as the leader, decided that they should take a break. Sakura didn't want to agree with him. She wanted to solve the problem in Konoha as soon as possible, for she had other matters to attend to. She decided it was time she spoke up. She was the one who made a sacrifice to go to Konoha and delay her responsibilities, so she believed she should have a say.

"I don't want to stop. I have other responsibilities to take care of and I would like to waste no time solving the village's problem." Her calm, quiet but strong voice was heard for the first time in hours. She almost didn't even recognize it herself.

Kakashi looked at her with surprise, as if he wasn't expecting her to have an opinion on the matter. He looked at her almost as if he just remembered she was there with them.

Then something flashed in his naked black eye. Did she think that he wanted to waste time and delay Shizune's recovery? His former student was irritating him more and more. He didn't even understand what part she would play in Tsunade's plan. And if push came to shove, she didn't have the right to speak up as they were only stopping because she was too weak to keep up with them.

Also, Niko was tired from traveling all the way from Konoha to Sakazaki, but Sakura, who had probably not been involved in any strenuous activity since she abandoned the village could not look past her own selfish wishes.

"You still fail to see the obvious. You are the one who needs rest so you can keep up the pace. You're still as selfish and superficial as always. Since you defected from the village, you haven't performed any strenuous activity, so you feel fine now, but what about Niko? She traveled a long distance in bad conditions for you. I guess you still don't understand the term 'teamwork'."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. His accusations made no sense. How dare he speak to her like that? No strenuous activity? The old geezer had no idea what he was saying. She just crushed _her own_ town against her will. She was about to give him a piece of her mind, but his next words stopped her.

"You are not part of our team. You have no say in this."

Everyone fell silent, but Kakashi's harsh words still rang in the air. Everyone was glancing at Sakura from time to time just to see her reaction. It was as if they wanted to see her affected by what he said, as if they felt a weird satisfaction because the grey haired male decided to make justice and put her in her place.

What was her place?

Sakura knew what it had been back when she was still in the leaf village. She was always the third wheel. Always there, but never needed.

What was her place now?

Kakashi had made it very clear that she didn't have one anymore. Not on their team, and certainly not in their hearts. And she could take it, Really, she could, but the fact was, that they were the ones begging for her help and not the other way around.

That's when she came to the conclusion that no, they did not deserve her blood and tears. Not then nor ever, for not only were they cold and harsh toward her but also completely ignorant of her. They ignored her strength, her accomplishments, her feelings and her wishes.

She would also never give them the satisfaction of seeing her crumble because of the copycat's speech. She did not even flinch, though her heart was filled with disappointment.

No one said anything but she could see the pity in Shikamaru's eyes and she hated herself for it. She should have talked back to Kakashi and tell him the truth. That he was blind and failed to see how things stood. She was not the bad guy in this story, but she was too weak to tell them that. Next to them, she would always be weak.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered all of the reasons why she left the dreaded place she once called 'home' and for the first time in a very long time, she felt as if she was just a useless little girl all over again and she just wanted to cry her eyes out. But she couldn't do that because she had no more tears to left cry.

All she could ask herself was why had all her strength left her the moment these people came back into her life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke would not say that Sakura deserved Kakashi's words. He _knew_ she didn't. He could not, however, bring himself to defend her, as he felt strangely satisfied to see someone telling her that because she left, she had to face the consequences. She was no longer one of them.

You'd think he'd sympathize with her because he was once upon a time not only defected from Konoha, but also turned against it. The difference was that he had a reason to leave. He had been wronged by them and he also paid for his sins once he returned. She, however, would just waltz through the gates as if she were some saint.

The pink haired woman didn't even want to help them with their problem. It was her duty as a medic and yet she was a bout to turn her back on them. He had restrained Kakashi because it was no use fighting with her. She wasn't worth it.

He got more and more angry with every second hat passed.

To think that he had actually been worried that something might have happened to her. No, people like her always found an easy way out of everything. She had everything and she didn't have to work half as much as he did. And what did he have? Certainly not half of what was hers.

Sasuke knew that Haruno Sakura was an annoying hypocrite and he hated her for that

Seeing her in that man's clothes made Sasuke's blood boil. Not because of jealousy, but because she proved that she was selfish enough to leave her friends when they needed her the most in order to fool around.

'The love of her life' she had said.

She didn't even know the meaning of the word. She had once said the same thing about him, only to find her next soul mate in the first man she stumbled upon.

She was indeed a hypocrite. She did not love him.

But Sasuke knew that she did feel something towards him. A strange sense of possession. Had he ever responded to her so-called affections, her ego would have burst with pride. She was a selfish bitch and having him would only add to her collection of fools who wait on her head and foot.

Now there she was, flaunting her idiotic boyfriend's clothes to them to show them that she didn't need them, when all she really wanted was their attention. He thought she was a better person, but seeing that she was actually a drama queen made him sick to the stomach. She wasn't like Niko who did her best to help out when she could but would not bother them otherwise.

No, Sakura always needed their undivided attention and manipulated them into obtaining it.

A mischievous smirk appeared on his face as in idea started forming in his mind. She was not in love with anyone but herself, but her ego would certainly take a blow if he were to show her that she had been replaced. Just like she had tried to replace him with Sai.

The difference would be that he was irreplaceable, the painter being now placed on another team, while she…

Not wasting anymore time he stood up and walked towards the shivering Niko, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders. He purposely walked slowly in front of Sakura for her to notice him and he felt his ego boost when he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes.

When he got to his raven haired teammate and saw her shaking from the cold he realized that they were supposed to take care of her because she would never abandon them like Sakura did.

To think that he felt sorry for the way he had treated her as kids when she didn't even think twice about leaving and starting a new life. Once he had been proud of her for having the strength to do so, but as he heard that she didn't want to come to Konoha to help, he started to realize just how much of a manipulative bitch she was.

As Niko thanked him, he just acknowledged her with a nod. He would take care of her because she needed it. Sakura would soon find another fool who would be ready to give his life for him at every moment, but it wasn't going to be him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_ Wow, first Kakashi and now Sasuke? Who is going to be the next to snap?

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	6. Chapter 6:We're suvivors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathe into me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter six: We're survivors **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Risin' up, back on the street**__**  
**__**Did my time, took my chances**__**  
**__**Went the distance**__**  
**__**Now I'm back on my feet**__**  
**__**Just a man and his will to survive**_

_**(Eye of the tiger-Survivor)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Haruno Sakura was running like the wind through the woods, nearing Konoha with each hurried step she took.

After her confrontation with Kakashi, she had no more interactons with the ninjas, except for Shikamaru, who despite his lazy personality, told her how Ino was doing just so she wouldn't feel so left out.

She expected to be more shaken up by her former teammate's attitude but found that she wasn't. Part of her was mad. Part of her wanted to kick Kakashi and punch Sasuke for acting so kind toward Niko.

But the other part of her, the bigger, more rational part, decided to try and see things from their perspective. For all they knew, she just got bored of the village and didn't even want to help out when she had the chance. Maybe it wasn't so smart of her to lash out at them the moment they came with Tsunade's request, but she was hurting back then.

She was still hurting, but she knew that no one who loved her would want her o crumble and give up the fight.

That was she was going to do. She would fight for Konoha one more time because they needed her even if they didn't even imagine the extent of their problem. She couldn't even fanthom it, but if Shizune and Tsunade couldn't deal with it on their own, it must be serious.

And so she made her choice.

The relationship between her and the ninjas she was currently traveling with was beyond repair, but that wasn't really any on their fault. Not Sakura's, not Kakashi's and not Sasuke's. It was life and they had to deal with it, but no one said that she couldn't be the better person and do something meaningful for them.

A person she came to respect during their short acquaintance, however, was Niko. The woman managed to gain the affection of her teammates without being much of a fighter. At first this pissed Sakura off, but then she saw how the teamwork dynamics of Squad fifteen were much better than those of team seven.

Again, most people would be mad in her place, but after all she went through, she came to appreciate all the good in the world even if she wasn't directly involved. She had had her fair share of good things in the past years as well.

Sakura Haruno decided that she wouldn't let what happened in Sakazaki destroy her. No, she would reconnect with Konoha by helping them and then she would take care of her responsibilities.

When Sakazaki would be rebuilt, she would go there to help, even if she would probably relocate at the end of the process. When all would be said and done and she would have a little more control over what was going on around her, she would start working on her PTSD problem.

After meditating a little on the matter, she realized that she hadn't really fought with her demons. No, she had tried to forget them and buried them in a far away corner of her heart. It was no surprise that they came out running at the first chance they got.

With that plan in mind, Sakura was ready to continue her journey with the intention of becoming a better person in each and every aspect. A person that would no longer wallow in self pity.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was night when they got in Konoha. It was raining heavily, the climate different than in Sakazaki, but the weather even nastier.

When she entered Tsunade's office, soaking wet and freezing, she felt a strange sense of comfort. The way her mentor's eyes softened and the way she enveloped her in a warm hug served to chase away any doubt regarding visiting Konoha.

Coming home felt strangely good, even if she would have liked it to be in different circumstances.

"I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to see you again, Tsunade."

Said woman pulled away and took in her pupil's appearance. Something must have gone terribly wrong for her to look so beat up. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but time was short. Would Sakura be able to help in her condition? She couldn't risk endangering her as well.

"Sakura, what happened-"?

"Tsunade, I know we don't have time. Tell me how I can help you. I can handle it."

Seeing that the fire still burned with the same determination after all the hardship she must have went through, made Tsunade's heart jump with pride. That woman standing in front of her was certainly her praised student, Sakura.

"Very well, have a seat. Squad fifteen and Shikamaru, you are dismissed."

After the ninjas left, the two woman started to discuss the matter.

"Listen, Sakura. We're dealing with some sort of degenerating disease. It's practically eating everything. It starts with the blood vessels and continues with the patient's organs. We do not know what it is. We do not have a cure for this. The only way we managed to treat it is with regenerating healing chakra, but you know that it requires precise control that most medic do not have."

The woman stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

"We had only mild cases and we were able to deal with them. For more serious cases, Shizune and I took the job and all went well. Now, however, Shizune contacted the disease and I need your help to fight this. What do you say? For old time's sake?"

Sakura looked at the honey-eyed woman with a serious expression. In her head, she was already making connections, searching for the problem and a way to solve it. She also needed to save Shizune.

"Of course I will help. It's also a good change for me. Let's see how I rise up to this challenge."

Sakura decided that it was time she took matters in her own hands.

Half an hour later, Sakura was entering Shizune's room along with Tsunade, both dressed in green medical uniforms. The pink haired medic wasn't surprised to see Kakashi there, holding tightly onto her hand, like she could slip away any moment. He got up and made space for them but never left the room.

Sakura understood why he was so sensitive. That didn't give him the right to treat her the way he did, but she could understand his pain and desperation. Secretly, Sakura hoped that her saving his lover would mend a little of their relationship, but didn't bet on it.

"Tsunade, I will do this procedure on my own."

"Sakura, you can't-"

"Listen, you want me to save Shizune and find a cure, right?"

The blonde nodded her head, not seeing where her student was going with this.

"I need to come in contact with the disease as much as possible, without any other chakra intervening. If I pass out before I can finish it, you will take over and finish the job, but I need to experience this as much as I can."

"Sakura, this is way too dangerous. I understand what you want, but I can't let you do this. I want you to stop as soon as you your chakra reserves are too low."

The two women were staring at each other with intense gazes, almost glaring at each other. Their stubbornness was another similarity.

Sakura was glad, however, that Tsunade cared enough about her to fight her on the matter.

"I understand." Sakura answered but the determination in her eyes and voice was still present.

Tsunade nodded and let her begin. They couldn't waste anymore time.

The pink haired medical kunoichi placed her hands on Shizune's chest, right above her heart and started pumping her chakra into her body. She decided to start the investigation from the heart.

Tsunede had been right; the illness attacked the heart and the blood vessels first. Fortunately, no other organs had been affected due to Tsunade's continuous healing, but what was affected was in a pretty bad shape. Shizune would need some time to recover after Sakura worked her magic on her.

Knowing the state of the patient, Sakura was ready to begin the healing, so she pumped regenerating chakra with enough intensity to heal, but not to damage. Her reserves were rapidly dropping but Shizune's condition was improving with each second.

Closing her eyes, Sakura forced her body and mind to become one with Shizune's. As she closed her eyes she started o feel on her own body the excruciating pain of the disease as well as the nausea from chakra burnout.

However, that didn't stop her because she knew that with one last chakra infusion she could finish the procedure.

She vaguely heard Tsunade shouting at her to sop, but she knew the woman couldn't do anything to stop her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi was standing a few feet away from the bed watching in awe as the brown haired woman's condition improved with each passing second. Her face was no longer swollen and red and she was no longer sweating. Her breathing evened and she seemed to be in less pain.

His former student's glowing hands seemed to be working miracles.

He had been so angry with her for leaving, for not wanting to help. Now, he was starting to ask himself a question that he should have asked from the start. What made her change?

He didn't have time to dwell on that matter too long because Tsunade's stern voice was heard.

"Sakura, that's enough."

The command went unheard, or at least so it seemed because the younger medic did not cease her actions.

Then, he felt a huge wave of chakra push him with such force that he almost went through the wall. Tsunade was thrown through the door and into the hallway.

The copycat looked at Sakura to see what had happened but could only see that now her whole body was glowing green and her pink hair was flying everywhere.

Naruto and Tsunade managed to get inside the room once more but couldn't get close to Sakura. Next, the medic let out an excruciating scream and the green light of chakra flowed out her forest green eyes and out her small wide opened mouth.

He tried to het to the girl. He wanted Shizune to be fine but Sakura's sacrifice wasn't necessary. Tsunade could do the rest. He felt really bad now for what he had said to Sakura. The only thing he wanted was to stop her from destroying herself but found that he was powerless.

Tsunade screamed in frustration when the chakra flared with more force and the petit girl arched her back and started simply floating. Her feet were literally off the ground.

The next thing he knew, Sasuke came in and advanced rapidly toward the young woman in hopes of stopping the madness. Right before he was about to grip her arm, the chakra flow stopped and Sakura fell unconscious in Sasuke's arms.

"What the hell happened?" Once again, Naruto's raged shout made hem all cringe.

However, unlike other times, Kakashi could relate to his fury.

They'd never seen anything like what just trespassed a few moments ago and they never wanted to witness it again. The image of a floating green and glowing Sakura and her screams of excruciating pain would be forever engraved in his memory.

"I told her… to stop…" Tsunade whispered clenching her fists in rage or sadness. He couldn't tell. Then she punched a hole through the wall. "Stubborn brat!"

"Will she be ok?" Naruto once again asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. Uchiha come with me! Kakashi stay with Shizune."

The Hokage and Sasuke carrying an unconscious Sakura left the room in a hurry, while he and Naruto remained there shocked.

Much to Kakashi's joy, Shizune woke up a few moments later.

"What happened?"

The grey haired man was by her side in an instant, holding her hand.

"Sakura…she healed you. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but otherwise good. You mean to say that Sakura's in Konoha?"

A wonderful smile light up the medic's face and Kakashi couldn't believe to understand how the two of them could have been so close. He just nodded and wondered if he should tell her about their student's condition. He was, however, saved by the fact that Shizune fell asleep, the smile never leaving her face.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was five o'clock in the morning when the copycat went to replace Sasuke in Sakura's room. They were taking shifts in watching her. Tsunade had examined her but found that she could do nothing since the pink haired medic was suffering from chakra burnout.

They would just have to wait until she woke up.

The ex-avenger never looked so tired. He had bags under his eyes and his her was messy. It seemed like he hadn't slept at all. Truth be told, Kakashi understood. Even he was still afraid of the raw power that radiated from Sakura's body. Who would have guessed that regenerating chakra could be so scary? Every time he was healed, he felt only a soothing touch that took his pain away.

He briefly wondered where Sasuke stood regarding the pinkette. He knew her leaving had hurt him even though he would never admit it, but he thought that he had gotten over it. He wasn't as sentimental as Naruto.

After they found her in Sakazaki, though, Sasuke had been angry. Was it because of her initial refusal to help them? Kakashi was a jerk himself, he knew that, but now that Shizune was going to be fine, he found that he could see things more clearly.

He would have to apologize to the pinkette once she woke up.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade's arrival. The Godaime was pretty messed up herself . It seemed like everyone had a bad night.

They stood there in silence, the first rays of sun entering through the immaculate window, bringing a little warmth to the room, but not to their hearts, for the young girl lying in bed was still unconscious.

After a few more minutes the Hokage sighed tiredly and said that she would check on the research regarding the illness. Kakashi was instructed to call her right away if anything happened.

The door was closed and Kakashi also closed his eyes, trying to chase away his headache. When he opened them again, he looked toward the bed only to see Sakura sitting in her bed, her creamy, slim legs dangling over the edge and a small smirk present on her lips.

"Good morning." She said with a voice that told the older man that she was cooking up a plan in that devious mind of hers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_ The difference between simple healing chakra and regenerating chakra is, in this story, a matter of chakra control. Not all medical ninjas have the latter. Just in case you were wondering.

Unfortunately, I deleted the story and all your wonderful reviews, but no worries, I'm still writing the story.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	7. Chapter 7: Aggressive approach

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathe into me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter seven: Aggressive approach**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Squad fifteen, Shikamaru and Sakura gathered in Tsunade's office.

"That's the last time I'm gonna let you pull that trick on me, brat!" Tsunade said, still angry at Sakura for ending up in a hospital bed.

"I don't think you are aggressive enough."

Everyone looked at Sakura like she just grew a second head.

"Oh? You're saying that I should beat your ass? 'Cause right now, I sure feel like it."

"That's not what I was talking about. This disease. You've gotten soft. All of you."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen. There's no cure, ok?"

Everyone's breath hatched in their throat.

"What we have here is an extremely complicated virus. That's why antibiotics won't work. Plus, even if we find a way to destroy it, the immune system won't be able to take it all out."

"But can't we just continue the treatment until it's gone? I now that will weaken the shinobi, but it's better if they can't take missions for a while than to be dead." Niko mused on what Sakura said.

"Normally, I'd say the same thing, but in this case, that can't apply. When I said that the virus is complicated, I meant it. It adapts very quickly once in the human body. You can never get rid of it with meds."

"So the virus is really strong once it enters the human body?" Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

"Basically, yes."

"And the only cure is regenerating chakra?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Sakura, you can't let me alone on this one."

"I don't intend to. I might be able to make a vaccine of sorts to protect the healthy shinobi. For those who contacted the disease, our last hope is regenerating chakra."

"So how do you advise me to deal with this situation?"

"Give me two days in the lab. Maybe three. Then vaccine everyone from Konoha. As for the infected ones, I'll let you to deal with that since I'll be in the lab. Once my research is done, I'll help. Meanwhile, Shikamaru can cook up a plan to take down the bastard who did this. However, I don't advise anyone in leaving the village. Not before they have the vaccine."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Squad fifteen will assist Shikamaru. I'll take you to the lab. Let's get to work, people."

Tsunade said while dashing out the door. Sakura followed her after muttering a small goodbye to her old friends.

"Wow, Sakura-chan is amazing."

Naruto said in awe.

"Yes, she is, Naruto." Kakashi agreed with him and still felt guilty because of the fiht he had with Sakura.

Like Shikamaru, Sasuke didn't say much, but he too found Sakura to be really good. Truth be old, he always had faith in her as a doctor. He just didn't know she was this good.

Niko couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Perhaps she was the one who understood the best what Sakura was doing for Konoha. The woman only proved once more how valuable she was.

Niko always knew the pink haired medic's worth and had no intention in denying it, but what uneavered her was how Sasuke was perceiving her. What was she to him? An old friend? An old teammate? An ex-flame or a newfound love interest?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, are you sure you can do this?"

"For the last time, Tsunade, yes, I can do this."

"Fine, but if you have any problem at all, you stop. You stop and you come to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry so much. It's not like the lab can trigger any bad memories. I won't lose it. Bad things never happened to me in labs."

"Sakura, don't tell me not to worry. You don't understand how sorry I am for bringing you back here."

"You know, at first I was really mad at you. I mean really, really mad. But now I get it and I'm sorry. I know that you wouldn't have asked for me if you could deal with this alone."

"Thank you for understanding. What happened to you in Sakazaki?"

"Let's not talk about that. We have work to do. We'll have all the time in the world to catch up once this problem is solved."

"You're right. Here we are."

They got to Konoha's research institute and and Tsunade cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno. Most of you already know her. She will be the one leading the research. Whatever she says, you do. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now you do your magic and give me something I can work with. Do your best, Sakura."

Tsunade left the building, leaving Sakura in charge of everything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was close to midnight and Sakura was looking at the microscope, wrapped in a white coat.

Most of the other scientists left hour prior but she remained to finish her work.

A stern knock on the door was heard and in walked the person she never expected to see, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey." He greeted, putting down on the table some takeaway food.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, not bothering to mask her surprise.

"I figured you'd be here. Bet you're pretty hungry." Sasuke said, a little uncomfortable with having to speak so much, but she had the right to know what he was doing there.

"Um, thanks. If you don't mind me asking, why do you care whether or not I'm hungry?"

"What? You surprised?" Sasuke said while a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, yeah. I must say it's a first." When his face became blank, Sakura knew she said the wrong thing.

"I see why you'd say that. Look, you were gone a long time and that's our business. It's not my place to know so I won't ask, but that doesn't change the fact that you missed out on a lot."

"So you want to say that you changed?"

"I'm not saying that. Or maybe I do. I don't know and frankly I don't care. After the war, we got to loosen up a little, you know. All of us. At first it was hard, but then we started to get drinks together, make jokes. I'd say we healed pretty good."

"You've all gotten soft." Sakura said smirking at him. She wanted to make a joke, but then she remembered that she was talking to Sasuke and immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

She expected him to be angry or to simply walk away from her, never looking back, but to her surprise, he smirked right back at her.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Nothing good comes out of war, but we did win andI think everything is relatively right in the world now. There's no need to hold on to hate and pain. You were the first one to understand that. We were quick to follow."

Sakura smiled at his explanation. It was sweet of him to say that even if he didn't know the truth about her, but that was hardly his fault. She was the one that shut them out.

"Look, Sakura. I want to apologize."

"Sasuke, it's ok. You were hurt and you wanted revenge for your family. I get it."

"No. You have to listen. Please just hear me out."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Was Uchiha Sasuke asking her to let him apologize? That was something she never thought she'd hear.

"Ok."

"I was a jerk to you back when we were kids. I know the cause, but that doesn't mean I'm not at fault. After the war, the same thing happened. I think about it now and I realize that I would hate it if someone treated me that way."

"It's ok, Sasuke."

"No, wait. There's more."

"More?"

"Yeah. When we found you in Sakazaki and you refused to help, I started to hate you a little. I thought you were a bitch who turned her back on us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I ignored the fact that you were hurting. That you are hurting. Now, seeing that you work hard to help the village, I realize I was wrong. I should have stepped up for you in front of Kakashi. He was hurting, but that's no reason for him to say what he said."

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"I know we're not exactly friends. I get that. I just want us to be on good terms."

"I want that too, Sasuke."

Sakura said smiling and they started eating the food that Sasuke brought.

"So how's the research coming up?"

"I'm optimistic about this. I think that because the disease didn't affect many people, we will be able to fight it off relatively easy and fast."

"That's good. Any thing I can do to help?" Sasuke asked, not really expecting her to ask something of him.

However, when she didn't answer, he looked to see her watching him intently.

"What?"

"I could use you're sharingan, you know."

"How?"

"When I have the vaccine ready, and it will be pretty soon, I might use someone who can see inside the body. Now I could ask for the Hyuuas to help, but I would like to see the process myself. You could watch, and then use Makengou Sharingan on me."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not using the sharingan on you. Have you lost it?"

"What? No.?"

"Do you know what I can do to you with that?"

"I trust you."

"Then you're not as smart after all."

"Go to hell."

"Sure. Whatever you want." Sasuke said grabbing his coat and leaving the room.

Sakura sighed and sat down. So much for things being good between them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next day came sooner than Sakura wanted it to, but the good thing was that she was getting closer and closer to the wanted result.

People started to come to work and Sakura found herself missing the quiet of the night. She for teamwork, but in such cases the colleagues must be rally tight for the results to be good. She barely knew these people.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura said.

"I came to visit. Sasuke said you were working yourself to death."

"You spoke to Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he said you asked him to use the sharingan on you."

"Yeah, I did. What's the big deal?"

"Well, you know…giving your history, he might not be comfortable with that."

"I told him I didn't have a problem with it."

"I don't think he's comfortable with using it on anyone who isn't his enemy."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Sakura-chan. He is trying to be the good guy here. You know it's not his style."

"I just asked him for one small favor. It was my request."

"He doesn't really know how to look at this. You've been away frm Konoha for quite a while, you know."

"Yeah, Naruto. I do know. The fact is, that I'm not doing this for myself. He should understand that."

"He just didn't expect it. He thought he would have to comfort you and stuff like that. It came as a surprise that you want him to go all sharingan on you. He's afraid and that's good. The old Sasuke wouldn't have been."

"Well the old Sakura would have been afraid. The new Sakura isn't. You guys are not the only ones that changed, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a small pause. No one said anything. They just stared at each other, trying to understand what the other was thinking.

"You know, we all changed, Sakura-chan. You changed away from us and that's why we can't understand each other. I hated you for leaving. I still kind of do, but seeing you fight for Konoha like this…it soothes me. It shows that no matter where we are, we still have a common point. Konoha."

"Yeah,I glad we have that."

I said as Naruto engulfed me in a hug. That's when I knew that no matter how many trials we had to go though, no matter how much we had to suffer, there would always be a strange sense of camaraderie between us. That's when I knew that everything would be, as Sasuke put it, relatively alright.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next morning, Sakura had the research all wrapped up. The vaccine was made and she was in a room with Tsunade, Shizune and Neji.

"I have to hand it to you, Sakura, you really worked fast."

"Thank you, Tsunade-"

The door opened and Sasuke walked inside.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Tsunade snapped at him.

"Sakura asked me to come."

Everyone looked at the pink haired medic. She was surprised, shocked even to see him there, but she mustered the power to nod her head.

"So, who is having the vaccine?" Sasuke asked.

"I am."

"What? Are you nuts?

"Sasuke, this is my creation. I must test it."

"No. You've done enough."

"This is why I am here, Sasuke. To help. I can't do anything for the dead but the living can be saved. You understand that, don't you?"

The other occupants of the room looked at the two, not knowing what was going on. Sasuke was petrified but he still did not show any signs of agreeing with Sakura.

"I made this. I'm sure it will work. I just want to test it before giving it to someone else. It's a matter of ethics and I' going to do it whether you like it or not."

The medic said, stabbing herself in the arm with a syringe, pumping the substance into her arm.

Everyone was shocked but there was nothing more to do. Sasuke activated his sharingan and started monitoring the process.

"Thank you." Sakura said while taking a seat.

Everyone held their breath, hoping for the best. Sasuke couldn't help but acknowledge that he still felt the need to protect Sakura like when they were kids. This time, however, he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man and he decided that what he felt wasn't so wrong. Not at all actually.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was raining outside when Sakura woke up in the same hospital room in which she injected herself with the substance she created.

"Did it work?" She asked Tsunade with a hopeful smile on her face.

The blonde Hokage sighed and nodded.

"This is the last time I'm letting you do something like this."

"You know there's nothing you can do to stop me." The pink haired medic said grinning.

That being said, all doctors were distributed the substance and the ninjas were getting their shots.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After all the work was done, Sakura was taking a well deserved break, as Naruto had put it. She was eating ramen with Sasuke and Naruto, ust like old times.

Of course, she knew the drift between them was very much still there, perhaps it would be there forever. Perhaps she didn't even want it to go away. At least not entirely, since she felt that keeping her distance had been a good way of surviving these past years.

But despite the fact that there were differences between them, she knew that when push came to shove, they would be there for her. That if she were to ask, they would protect her even if they weren't ordered to do so.

Naruto kept talking about his missions, about his training as Hokage and about Hinata. The young woman was glad to hear that he was doing ok in her absence. It seemed Naruto had become a true adult, loving and reliable. Not that he wasn't like that before, but he was just a little more mature.

When she thought that she had a moment of peace, that nothing could ruin the night for team seven, Sasuke's sharingan started blazing and he knocked down their plates.

"Hey, teme! What's going on?"

As startled as Sakura was, she knew what was going on. His blood limit was reacting to the vaccine. It was what she feared the most. She had tested and retested the substance and in was convinced that it could do no harm, but it seemed that she had been wrong.

Te rest was a blur for Sakura, the details of the night would remain forever hazy for her. She yelled at Naruto to help her get the boy she had once loved to the hospital. When they got there, she took him to a hospital room and laid him on a bed.

Everyone went crazy. Tsunade confirmed what she already knew. Sasuke's body was fighting back and they had nothing to do but to wait and see if he survived.

Naruto wanted to stay, but Tsunade wouldn' let him. Sasuke needed space and Sakura was the only one allowed to stay with him. The older woman assured Sakura that her research was experimental and that everyone knew there were risks, yet decided to take that shot.

The guilt she felt that night would remain forever in her heart.

His agonizing screams when he was half-conscious for a few moments terrified her, but it was nothing compared to his silence when he fell unconscious again and she had no idea if he would ever wake up again.

She never left his side that night, nor the day that followed. She stood by his bed, trying to soothe his pain in however way she could. She couldn't eat because she felt like throwing up all the time. She couldn't sleep for she was haunted by the thought that he would die and she wouldn't be awake to hold his hand.

It was close to midnight when Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes only to see a defeated, tired and weak Sakura, sobbing beside his bed with her face hidden in her palms.

"S-Sakura."

The girl looked up and she stopped breathing, as if the air coming out of her lungs could somehow hurt him. She looked at him with big, teary eyes, not believing that what she was seeing was real. Then she simply embraced him, whispering in his ear over and over again that she was sorry.

Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about, so when she wouldn't let go, he awkwardly put his arms around him, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Later he found out what had happened.

Sakura excepted him to be pissed, to accuse her of wanting to murder him, but he did no such thing. He simply looked her in the eye and she couldn't tear her gaze away. After a moment he told her that she had nothing to be sorry about.

And he meant it. He didn't want to die, but in the end, he was a soldier. Duty came before everything and even though he strayed from that path as a kid, he was certain of who he was now and what he had to do.

He was a shinobi of Konoha and like every other soldier, he had to fight for his country.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two days later Sakura was walking out of Konoha.

She was dressed in black. Boots, pants and hoodie.

She had promised Ino to visit again after she mourned her loss and helped the people who suffered in Sakazaki. When she told everyone ehat happened, they were very supportive. Unexpectedly so. Shebelieved it had something to do with Konoha's past invasions. They knew what it was like.

Of course, she left out the details of her rampage. Only Tsunade knew and the woman, although very concerned, couldn't hold anything against her. Everything she did was in self-defense.

Just as she was about to pass the bench on which Sasuke had left her all those years ago, she stopped. His chakra was unmistakable, even more so as he didn't try to hide it.

Taking a deep breath, she continued on her way, knowing that she couldn't avoid him.

"What are you doing out of the hospital, Sasuke?"

She asked in a tone that she thought to be pretty steady. The dark haired male looked at her and then gestured her to sit next to him.

"I thought you'd leave without saying goodbye. Couldn't let you do that again." He said as he offered her some of his pie."

"You hate sweets, Sasuke."

"I used to. There's a difference." He said smiling a bit.

"Oh…"

"So, I heard from Naruto that you are going to help reconstruct that town."

"Among other things, yes. I have a lot of things I have to face."

"Will you be alright" He asked, not looking at her. When he saw that she wasn't answering, he turned to her.

"You know…out there, alone?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine." She said smiling a bit not believing that he was asking her such things.

They sat there for a while and then Sakura decided it was time to go.

"Listen, Sakura. I know that you have things to do and that it may be a while before we'll see each other again. I hope everything turns out alright for you."

"Thanks, Sasuke. I wish you the same." 

"And Sakura, it wasn't your fault, you know."

She turned around to see his face. He wasn't the same cold, irritated person from before. He seemed a little warmer, even though the shadows of his past still seemed to be looming over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Sasuke. You catch those bad guys, ok?"

Sakura smiled one last, content smile before walking out of her hometown and into the world to take on her new mission. In a way, she was glad she was leaving Konoha, for she didn't know if she could remain balanced there, but at the same time, she couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed the changes that occurred while she had been away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: **_This is sort of the ending of part one. They all just kind of made peace with each other and with themselves. They grew up. In the next part, I will concentrate more on their relationships and on the life of a shinobi and their duty.

I hope you all liked this chapter. It's different from the others. Not so much rage. I want to think that the illness gave them a common goal and that the all realized that they should be there for each other.

Also, I must say I read a story that I like very much. It's made after an exceptional series called **Bones.** That is also the name of the story and it's written by _fox girl66_. Check it out.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	8. PartII:Chapter 8: Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Breathe into me**

**Part II:Chapter 8: Warrior**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight were creeping through the shattered window of what was once a little piece of heaven. The cool air of a cold spring morning danced on the pink haired beauty, which was lying in the bed with ripped sheets in a futile attempt to wake her up.

It was futile indeed as she was awake and had been so ever since she stepped foot in the room that held so many fuzzy memories to her.

Sakura Haruno was once again in Sakazaki and the pain seemed to strike her once again.

This time, though, the rush and the adrenaline were gone. The unwanted need to survive ceased to numb her and all that was left was a poor defenseless soul.

She had gone to her lover's family in a pitiful attempt to be the strong shoulder that they needed only to find that it was she who could not accept the fact that he was gone.

She was slowly losing her mind believing that she will wake up one moment or another from the dreaded nightmare in which she was lost.

After a few days she left the house in which the man she loved with all her heart had spent so many precious moments of his life because she was not needed there and she had no right to seek comfort from those people as they were but strangers to her.

Kind strangers, but strangers nonetheless.

She had then traveled from town to town to seek survivors of the catastrophe and she was depressed with each and every settlement she found. The people who did live to see another day wanted nothing to do with her or with the ruins of Sakazaki.

They believed that those _ruins_ meant bad luck and told Sakura to stay as far away from those _ruins_ as she could but what they didn't understand was those _ruins_ meant the world to Sakura.

And she could never her that world back.

For that world was forever lost.

The medic sat up from the bed on which she so often lost herself in the man whom had captured the bits and pieces that were left of her heart after witnessing the cruelty of war and started wobbling towards her lover's grave like the lost soul that she was.

She wanted to cry but found that she could not.

What to do? Where to go?

Those questions popped in her head in one of her rare moments of lucidity and a fleeting thought of Konoha passed through her troubled mind.

Konoha was no longer her home as she had left and never looked back. They would accept her for she had helped them when they were in need of it but could she ever find peace there?

Konoha was no longer her home.

But then again, did she even have a home left?

Not really. She was all alone.

She hated being all alone.

She had been that way for the past three months and she hated it.

She hated the cold and the pain and the silence.

Oh, the silence.

She wanted to get rid of it.

Would it be alright to return to Konoha? Would she be safe? Would they be safe?

The girl found no answer. She didn't know and that terrified her because what could be more frightening than not knowing?

As the sun started rising, shining over _her lost world,_ Sakura found no hope to move on.

But she was a worrier and it was not for nothing, for life was pumping through her veins and she would continue to live until the last drop of blood left her body.

As she took her small backpack and started heading down the road that took to what she once called home, she allowed her self to think of the only thing that was good in her life.

Her family.

They never judged her and she found that she would fight with all her being to be there for them even if she had to keep her distance.

As she began her newest journey, Sakura felt not hope, but the annoying, itching feeling that in order to survive she had to keep moving.

This is not a story with love and rainbows. This is not a story of a heroic war hero. This is a story of a battered soldier, a war veteran who years after the war has ended is still searching for the bits and pieces of their soul which were lost on the battlefield.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Short, but straight from my pretty little heart, yeah?

So, at the beginning of part two we find Sakura pretty much the same as we did at the beginning of part one only a little more bruised. The fact is that she hoped for the best when she left Konoha, but it didn't work out that well.

Now she thinks of returning to her hometown, uncertain of what she'll find there because even if she is on better terms with her ex teammates, they still walk on eggshells around one another.

Let's see how things turn out, no?

On a lighter note, I am afraid that I don't know when my next update will be as I am incredibly busy with work and whatnot.

I have a question for my dear readers. Has anyone of you read my story from about four years ago **My good-for-nothing-husband** ? It was my best story. It was a sasusaku and it was deleated due to lack of judgement. I'm just curious to know if there are still readers from that period hanging around here.

Also, check out my newest oneshot **Cheers darlin'** and tell me what you think.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thank you for reading.

**Marie Blubert**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome back

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome back**

"_You take your life in your own hands, and what happens? A terrible thing, no one to blame." –Erica Jong_

* * *

It was early in the morning when Sasuke was taking his normal walk by the river. One of the things that would follow him to his grave would be his inability to sleep when everyone else was lost in their dream.

He didn't mind, though. He came to accept and embrace it as he did with many other ghosts from his past. As he passed by the bridge that was now squad fifteen's meeting place, he remembered the brunette sleeping naked in his bed due to their previous activities.

After much nagging from Naruto and Kakashi, he decided to give Niko the time of the day and the woman rose to the occasion. She was a good lover and perhaps could make a good wife. Sasuke kept telling himself that he hadn't asked her yet because they were still young.

It wasn't long until he discarded her completely from his mind and simply enjoyed the fresh, cold morning air.

The past few months were peaceful. Ever since that virus thing, everyone kept their guard up and things went smoothly. They hadn't caught the bastard yet, but there was really not much one could do. It was frustrating actually. No matter how hard they tried, there was just no trace of the bastard.

The elders were furious and demanded that someone pay. Tsunade had no choice but to step down and let someone else rule. Since Naruto had not completed his training, Kakashi had to take the position temporary, so they didn't see him much these days.

Continuing his stroll Sasuke felt something familiar approaching Konoha, but at the same time, unknown. It was unsettling. He decided that it was never possible to be too cautious so he left to welcome the newcomer himself.

With the incredible speed that he was famous for, he darted through the gates leaving the guard to look after him in awe. Soon, he stood in front of a dark, petite figure. Even though she had her hood over her face, Sasuke knew who the mysterious person was. It was hard to miss her chakra especially when she didn't mask it.

Wasn't she afraid that someone would attack her? She was an important person to Konoha, after all.

"Sakura."

"Hello, Sasuke. Came to greet me?"

She was making small talk like they were old friends who kept in contact and knew everything about each other. Leave it to Sakura to forget that he tried to kill her and hurt her more times that he'd like to count. What could he say back? That he missed her?

Did he? Miss her? He briefly thought about her once or twice since she left the second time. He wondered if she was well and if she found whatever it was that she was looking her, but no. He can't say he missed her. The woman in front of him was merely a stranger even if he would like it to be otherwise.

"Welcome back."

His voice was strange. He felt it as he forced out some polite words and couldn't help but wonder if she understood the position in which he found himself. There he was, standing before the woman who swore eternal love to him, whom he almost tried to kill, who then risked her life for him only to try and kill him afterwards. In the end, she was the one who helped him and Konoha defeat a formidable foe hidden in the shadows.

After the incident in the hospital room, Sasuke understood one thing about Sakura, though. She did not want to kill him.

That was the one thing he knew about her and it was really the only thing he needed to know. She wasn't his enemy and it was a surprise after all they've been through.

When she smiled the perfect smile of a goddess coated with politeness and fake fondness at him, he knew that Haruno Sakura was not his enemy, but she wasn't his friend either.

The question running through Sasuke's mind as they walked in silence toward the Hokage tower was if he even wanted to be more than a stranger to her.

Sakura knew from the moment she saw Sasuke that they had come a long way from the enemies that they once were but still not as far as the girl who loved him with all her heart would have wanted.

She told herself that it was a good thing that girl was no more. Dead and buried somewhere in the battlefield lay Sakura Haruno, loyal chunnin of Konoha and Sasuke Uchiha's biggest admirer and annoyance. It was no wonder he had hated her back then. At least, now she was a changed person and he seemed to acknowledge that and respect her for it.

Now she was Haruno Sakura and that was enough. She didn't need to be Tsunade's apprentice or a jounin of Konoha or Sasuke Uchiha's lover. She didn't need any of that to survive. No, she had made it by herself and she was proud of herself.

* * *

When she entered Tsunade's office, she expected to see her old mentor drinking some sake and ready to jump and give her the hug she didn't so desperately need. Instead she saw Kakashi leaning over the desk and then regarding her with a surprised look.

Panic started to creep at Sakura's neck and she could feel herself breathing faster. Also a drop of sweat started forming at the top of her forehead and then trailing slowly, torturously down on the side of her face.

_Thud-thud_

"Sakura. It's good to see you again. What brings you here?"

She merely heard Kakashi speak as the room started turning and the nausea she tried to keep at bay got the best of her. A strong grip was placed on her upper arm and she knew Sasuke was right beside her.

Against her better judgment she started jumping to conclusions. What had happened to her mentor? Did Kakashi hate her? Why was Sasuke holding her arm like that? Was he deceiving her all this time? Maybe they found out of her PTSD and wanted to lock her up. Maybe they found out about Sakazaki.

The fight or flight response kicked in and she found herself lunging for Sasuke, but he was too fast and immobilized her in a second.

"What the fuck, Sakura?" The dark haired man growled as he kept his firm grip on her. That's when she realized that his hold was firm but not harsh. It possessed power but it lacked the desire to hurt.

"I'm sorry. You grabbed me like that and…"

She couldn't say any more for she was already embarrassed by her savage reaction. She was acting like a caged animal. In a way she understood why she couldn't fit anywhere, why Kakashi had said that she wasn't part of their team. She was simply not made for that kind of life.

Sasuke seemed to understand that she meant no harm for he let her go.

"You were growing pale and I was checking to see if you are ok." He said not showing any emotion. His words had an indifferent tone and Sakura found herself needing him to feel something for she had just attacked him and he just didn't care. Was she that insignificant?

Kakashi chose to speak in that moment and end Sakura's embarrassment. It was a wonder she was so self conscious after all she'd been through. You'd think she should just thank god for being able to breathe.

"Well, that was… surprising. Although given your and Sasuke's past it's …understandable."

They thought she was scared of Sasuke but they were wrong. She was scared of everything and everyone and most of all she was scared of herself. Suddenly all the progress she and Sasuke had made was but a pleasant memory.

"I bet you're surprised to see me here. I took Tsunade's place after she stepped down. Only until Naruto completes his training."

"Why did she retire? Where is she?" The young woman asked unable to hide her worry any longer. She didn't care if Kakashi took it the wrong way. The only thing that mattered was for Tsunade to be ok.

"She's here, in Konoha. She's alright, but after the bad guys who caused the virus problem weren't caught, the elders wanted to find someone to blame. Tsunade was the one who had to go."

The man's words brought comfort to her heart. At least the blonde woman was alive and well. Her relief was short lived, though for she was immediately angry at the lack of justice which seemed to rule Konoha even after all they've had to suffer because of it.

They would never learn, would they?

She noticed Kakashi look at her with curious eyes and she remembered his initial question.

"I would like to stay here for a while, if that's ok with you."

"Of course. Konoha is your home, after all. How soon do you want to start work?"

"Work?" Her voice echoed in the room and it seemed dull to her ears. Did she want to get back to work? To fight and die for some people who cared only for themselves?

She hadn't given much thought to what she would do once she would return to Konoha, but being forced to make this kind of decision made Sakura realize that in order to make a better life for herself she should just let go of pride and power and allow herself to live. At least for a while, she would concentrate on no one but herself.

"Yes. At the hospital and as a kunoichi." Kakashi said smiling and reaching out for some files like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think I want to come back as a kunoichi or as a med-nin. I just want to…be here." Whispered an unsure voice. Was it the right thing to do?

If Kakashi was surprised, he didn't let it show. He regarded her with the same indifference as he did when she was a child in need of his wisdom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Actually, she wasn't but he didn't need to know that.

"Ok, then. Well, if you need anything or if you change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me."

He finished with one of those reassuring, meaningless smiles of his and she knew it was a sign for her to leave.

The two ex teammates walked out of the tower and into the streets. Words of anger and apologies hung in the air around them, but they were much too sharp to say out loud, so they settled for a polite smile and a nod before they parted ways.

Ignoring the feeling of burning acid in her stomach, Sakura concentrated and tried locating her former mentor's chakra. It wasn't a hard task and she was certain she was right, giving the fact that it pointed toward a crappy bar from the outskirts of the village.

She sighed and lost no time in getting there. She was in need of help and hoped to get it from Tsunade, but right now, she didn't know who needed whose help more. How could two broken woman survive and help each other? That was something Sakura was afraid to find out.

When she came face to face with Tsunade the blonde started laughing at herself for seeing hallucinations. It was a pitiful sight and Sakura simply hated the man behind the bar who found amusement and profit in the former Hokage's misery as she was drowning herself in alcohol.

"Come on, Tsunade. It's time to go home."

"My god." It can't be… Sakura, is that really you? Are you really in front of me?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now, come on. Let's go." The sad, wavering voice answered as she took the older woman's arm to support her.

"Ok."

And with that, the two women left the tavern and went toward Tsunade's house to get some rest and do some soul searching in a pitiful attempt to chase the emptiness away.

* * *

By midnight Tsunade was sober and Sakura had taken a shower and got in some comfy clothes. They were sitting on Tsunade's worn out couch and drinking some hot tea.

If someone told Sakura that the Godaime would live in such a crappy apartment at the far ends of the village she would have thought them crazy. It was worse than Naruto's first apartment.

"Nice place you have here." The former student said in a teasing tone, trying to make fun of their current predicament.

"Shut your tramp, you homeless woman or you're sleeping outside tonight."

The pinkette chuckled at the older woman's empty threat.

"What happened?" It was the much feared but needed question.

What had happened, indeed? Why was this woman wasting her time in shady bars with no one to look after her? Where was the strong Hokage and what was this pathetic being doing in her place?

"Oh, you know just the usual. Things go bad and suddenly I'm the worst Hokage ever and everyone just wants to forget I'm alive. You know... politics and human nature go hand in hand. Once you lack political support, the people start closing their eyes to what's really happening in hopes of keeping their lives as they are."

"That's horrible. Is Kakashi in this with the elders? For the power?"

"Kakashi's only fault is that he doesn't care. He cares for himself and for his people, but his people are very few."

"Tell me about it." The young woman said in a bitter tone, trying her best to keep at bay memories of her teacher's negligence but in a weird way, they always found a way to rise in her head at the most annoying times.

"I know. You experienced it firsthand, didn't you?" She hated the look of pity that flashed in her master's eyes.

"You could say that…What can I say? People suck?"

"You know, that's something that you can actually say since it's true. Have you been to see your parents?"

"No. I don't trust myself to look them in the eye right now." Yet another subject she hoped to avoid for it brought too much pain.

"I see." And then there was silence.

"I need help, Tsunade." It was hard to say it. It was hard to admit it even to herself but what choice did she have?

"I know." And yet the blonde seemed unfazed by her sudden confession.

"I need your help." She pushed, trying to coax something out of the older woman. A reassuring word or a small smile. She just needed something.

"No can do." And with that, it seemed that she had none to give.

It was true that Tsunade herself was in a pretty bad shape, but was that a reason to hide in that watering hole and let life simply pass by? Couldn't she see that it could benefit the two of them? A new beginning was due.

"Oh for the love of… So what are you going to do? Just live the rest of your life being miserable?"

"Not quite. I'm going to be happy somewhere far away from here." The answer caught Sakura by surprise. She had not expected that.

"You can't just leave me here." She was now desperate. She had spent the last years far away from her so called home and even if she found temporary happiness, the underlying problem was still there.

If she could fight her demons maybe she would be able to sleep peaceful at night. She had no choice but to stop running.

"I'd take you with me but it would be no use for you. Look. When I say that I can't help you, it means exactly that. I can't help you no matter how much I want to."

"I don't understand."

"I'm a mess. I have to pull myself together and you have to do the same. It's up to you."

"I don't think I can." Said the young woman, narrowing her eyes at the small cup in her hands.

"Yes, you can. You're young, beautiful, smart and strong and even if you refuse to see it, you still have people who care about you. You're different from me because you still have a chance at happiness. I wasted that chance in bars with sake and bets."

That confession was heartbreaking for Sakura. How could life be so cruel as to bring down this woman who had suffered so much in her life? Was she seeing at her future self when she looked at Tsunade?

"It's time for you to blossom yet again, Sakura. This time, it will be only your doing. You will decide when and what you will do and trust me, it's the best for you. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving. I don't know where I'm going so don't ask. I'm going to let life decide for me. You can stay here as long as you want, but take my advice and find a nice place for yourself to stay real soon. This place is depressing."

With that the old doctor went to her bedroom to steal a couple of hours of sleep before the sun would signal the beginning of her new journey and also leaving the younger one to muse over her words.

It was then that Sakura decided that it was time to let go of everything and just be herself and live for herself for once. She wasn't sure what she would do and how she would do it, but it was the only way she could live.

* * *

The moon was somewhere high in the sky, sometimes being hidden by sparse clouds and other times shining bright and powerful.

Earlier Sasuke had felt like a monster. It was a while since he was reminded of that part of his past, but somehow, someway Sakura had managed to bring it back. He couldn't really blame her for it since she had every reason in the world to fear him, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

He didn't like it one bit and he found himself wishing Sakura would just leave because she was ruining the life he made for himself. He wasn't happy but he was ok and that was more than anyone who went through what he did could ever ask for.

He knew his thoughts were selfish and so he berated himself for thinking them. He was not a monster so he would just avoid the pinkette the best he could.

Live and let live.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope you like this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

**Marie Blubert**


	10. Chapter 10:Desires of the heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Desires of the heart**

* * *

_Ask and it will be given to you; search, and you will find; knock and the door will be opened for you. –Jesus_

It was early in the morning when Sakura woke up the following day. She had fallen asleep on Tsunade's old and dusty couch and to her pleasant surprise, the old woman had bothered to cover her with a blanket. After living on the road for so long it was nice to have someone care for her.

No more than a few second passed by and she realized that something was off. Hoping that she was wrong she got up and started searching for Tsunade. The place was small so it was not a hard task. Desperately, she opened the closet only to find no clothes inside and the medical books that Sakura had once read gone as well.

As expected, she was gone and the young woman could do nothing but accept the situation and sigh in disappointment.

She walked into the kitchen, not really knowing what else to do or where to begin living her new life. There she found a plate with breakfast and a note.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this but you know that I'm not much help these days. I will try and get myself together and I will also think about a solution for your problem, although we both know what must be done._

_I have faith in you that you will be able to find happiness. Start by surrounding yourself with people who care for you. No matter how alone you feel right now, believe me, they still exist._

_Try and see the good that came out of war and the beautiful things that happened in Konoha while you were gone. _

_Also, don't be so hard on yourself. You're only human so give yourself a break._

_I hope we'll see each other again._

_Tsunade._

The letter brought tears to Sakura's eyes. To everyone it would seem a dull text lacking feeling, but she knew how to read between the lines. She knew that the letter was written with utmost care and with the purpose of transmitting positive feelings.

The former was a very hard thing to do for someone who had just been betrayed in the most despicable manner by her own people.

Sighing, Sakura went to take a shower and get dressed. She would heed Tsunade's advice and start looking for a new place to live right away.

She chose to wear a pair of black pants, a blue sweatshirt and some comfy shoes because she had a feeling it would take a lot of time and walking to reach her current goal.

When she got outside, the cold wind blew in her face as she looked around. The neighborhood in which she was currently in was occupied by elders searching quiet. No noise was heard, no laughing child passed by.

Sakura decided that once upon a time, right after the war, this kind of place would have been exactly what she would have wanted. Now though, she was a changed woman. Or at least, that's what she wanted to be.

She wanted to smile and laugh and have friends, she wanted to greet people on the street and smile at them. Also, unlike in Sakazaki, she wanted to be around people who knew exactly who she was with both good and bad parts.

Not to be misunderstood. She would always cherish her memoirs from the now destroyed border town and she would always remember the people who accepted her even though she was a stranger. Also, Kenji would always have a place in her heart.

But truth be told, Sakura was somewhat of a social butterfly. It was in her nature to seek human company and no matter what someone did to her she would always try and understand. She would never try to hurt them back.

Kenji knew all that about her, despite the things that she hid from him and the young woman knew that he would want her to be happy even if he wasn't with her.

As these thoughts were whirling through her head, Sakura passed the park in which children played. It was a wonder that such little creatures could bring a smile on anyone's face. Once upon a time, Sakura thought she would have the blessing of having one of her own.

Sensing where her thoughts were heading to, she shook her head and continued to her destination. Truth be told she had no idea where to start looking.

Luck seemed to be on her side when she saw a huge sign saying _'for rent'._ Not quite believing her luck, the young woman knocked on the door and soon a young man answered.

He had red hair and green eyes. His features were flawless and he reminded Sakura both of her good friend, Gaara the Kazekage, and of her great foe, Sasori, the puppeteer.

"Hi, I saw your sign and was wondering if you the apartment is still for rent. She said trying to keep her voice steady.

His appearance was one thing about him that caught her eye. The way he held his head up high and his back straight, radiating strength and confidence was another. The latter making Sakura feel self-conscious.

"Hello! Please come inside. My name is Yusuke." He said as he stepped aside, making room for her to pass. "My aunt is renting the apartment and although she is not here at the moment, I can show you around."

"Thank you!" She said as she stepped inside.

The apartment was very nice and Sakura would have loved to stay in it. She told the young man exactly that but when he told her the price, Sakura realized she had a problem.

She was currently unemployed and her savings wouldn't last her for a month if she paid so much for rent. Seeking to negotiate, she began asking the boy if they could lower the price. Unfortunately, he was only visiting his aunt for a week and couldn't speak for her but if she would return latter she could speak with the said woman.

The young Haruno thanked him and walked of realizing that maybe she should look for a job first as prices for apartments seemed to have gotten bigger since she left.

It was unsettling, but it didn't stop her from wanting to continue and try to do what she came here to do.

* * *

It was already noon and she had no luck whatsoever. No place to stay and no job. Life really sucked in that moment for her.

And such was her state when she heard a loud, familiar voice filling the tea house in which she decided to have lunch.

"Did you see what she did? I can't believe her guts! Really, what the hell is happening with people from Konoha? Just because Kakashi is hokage doesn't mean that…"

When the rambling suddenly stopped, Shikamaru was surprised by the unusual silence. He followed Ino's gaze to see what had stopped the troublesome blonde from her usual rambling. That's when he saw their pink haired childhood friend watching them intently from one corner. A few seconds later, both kunoichi broke into a grin and jumped in each other's arms.

"Sakura, I should have known you were the only one who could silence Ino."

"Oh, sush, Shikamaru!" His girlfriend snapped at him.

"It's great seeing you guys!" Sakura replied sincerely.

"You! How long have you been in Konoha?" Her blonde friend wasted no time in interrogating Sakura.

"Just got here yesterday?" The medic answered unsure of Ino's reaction.

"Yesteday? And I only find out now? What the hell were you waiting for?"

"What a drag. I guess I'll see you both later. I've got a meeting."

The brown haired boy left in a hurry allowing the two friends to have their much needed conversation. Sakura felt a lot of things in that right moment. Joy, for seeing her best friend and relief for not being alone anymore. Guilt for all the secrets she was keeping and a twinge of sadness for what she lost.

"Spill." Ino's voice was, without a doubt, conveying a command and even though Sakura did not take orders well, she knew the girl sitting in front of her deserved an explanation.

"I don't even know where to start."

"How about the beginning?"

"Well…" The pinkette began with a sigh. "How much do you know about why I left Konoha?"

"Shika told me something about some PTSD, but couldn't say more because it was confidential."

"Right. So…"

"I got all day."

"Ok…"

"That meant that you should start talking."

"Is this how you interrogate your prisoners?" Sakura asked, for she had heard that Ino was one of the best in the field, working right under Ibiki.

"Don't change the subject."

Seeing as she couldn't get out of this one, she had no choice but to start telling Ino the horrific story of her life ever since she left Konoha.

"After the war…things got really bad for me. Everyone was falling back into their usually routine, but for some reason, I couldn't do that. For me, the war just wasn't over. It still isn't over. I tried to ignore it back then but things got out of hand."

She looked up to see Ino listening carefully but with a confused frown on her pretty face.

"I lost control one night and thought my mother was Sasori. Thankfully, no one was hurt but I was really scared."

"Sakura…"

"It's ok. I then made the decision to leave and I believe it was for the best because I was slowly but surely losing my mind here. In the first few weeks, months that I spent on the road, things were rough. The solitude was almost unbearable and the silence suffocating."

As she recalled her memory, she squeezed her eyes shut for it was definitely not the most wonderful time of her life. Deciding that it was irrelevant to the big picture, she moved to the part that mattered the most.

"It got better, though. I got used to it and learned a couple of useful things on the road. Then I found a small border town in which I got a job as a doctor. I tell you, Ino…meeting new people, having a new home, a new life…It helped me a lot. It helped me grow. I believe that I am stronger now."

"You seem different."

"It was like I could be anyone that I wanted to be. I had new patients; new friends and I fell in love."

"Really?" The hopeful glint in Ino's baby blue eyes broke her heart.

"Yes. Even though I still have nightmares they are rare nowadays. Or at least they used to be until a couple of months ago. That was when something happened. Something that made the nightmares come back."

Sakura felt like she was telling someone else's story because it was just so easy to feel like she never left, like she never had to go through hell and back, like it was a habit of hers to just sit and have lunch with Ino, who was currently holding her breath waiting for her pink friend to continue.

"Sakazaki, the town in which I lived was attacked by some sound ninja. I tried to fight them, Ino, but they were so many…"

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and so she squeezed them shut to keep the salty drops at bay.

"I think a base of theirs had been found and they were on rampage. They didn't care who they hurt or killed. I believe they enjoyed it…"

A small, white hand was upon of hers in a moment and the blonde looked at her very seriously.

"How many?"

"I don't know…Fifty, one hundred maybe."

"My god."

"Yeah…" She hurried to wipe a stray tear from her cheek and continued in fear that if she stopped she would burst in tears.

"The next thing I knew, they were coming at me and I was alone and I just… I lost it, Ino. When I woke up, everyone was gone. Dead. I don't remember much from when I blacked out, but I remember…fighting. Using my enhanced strength. I killed people, Ino."

"You were defending yourself."

"Was I? Because I don't remember. What if I hurt the wrong people? What if I hurt the ones who took me in when I had no one…? The man I love, Kenji…he died that night. He was almost buried in frozen snow when I found him. He died because he came back for me. It's my fault."

"Stop. You can't think like that and expect to be sane."

"I don't have any expectations these days."

A few seconds passed and no one spoke a word. The weight of the tale Sakura had shared imposed a great, deafening silence.

It was Ino who spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need pity." The pinkette whispered looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"It's not pity. It's guilt."

"What for?"

"For not being there for you when you needed me. I, and all the others, were to busy with our lives to notice that you were hurting, whilst you were always for us. You always had a smile prepared for me and a shoulder to cry on, but what did I do for you?"

"No, it's not true. I never expected you to see. Ino, what you and Shikamaru and the others lost…it's more than anyone should ever have to go through. I didn't feel that loss. I just lost…my mind. For a while."

"Your problem is that you don't expect anything from anyone."

"I do. It's just that I don't act like I deserve it. I can't do that because then I'd be dead meat. It would mean to let my guard down. I don't want to be like Tsunade…"

"That's another…sensitive topic."

"Yeah…"

"Just one more thing before I tell you all you missed in Konoha."

"Shoot."

"What about Team seven? Didn't they notice?"

"No. As I said, the war had ended and everyone was looking for happiness. I don't blame anyone, though. Things like these are hard to catch if they are not happening to you."

"I get that Kakashi always had other business, but Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Naruto was courting Hinata at the time and he had more than enough on his plate with Hiashi breathing down his neck. Sasuke…well, you know we were never really close."

"You love him."

"I don't. I love Kenji. I loved Sasuke, I won't deny that but I'm not the same person. And after he used his genjutsu on me before fighting Naruto, I wasn't exactly open to him. I don't blame him, though, since I also tried to kill him once. Betrayal is hard to swallow. War changes things. "

"I know…Who would've guessed that Shikamaru and I would fall in love."

"That's a good change, though."

"Yes, it is. Have you spoken with Tsunade?"

"Yes, I talked to her yesterday."

"Then you know…It was awful and unfair, Sakura."

"I know."

"Shikamaru and I…we were against it but there was not much we could do. The elders wanted Tsunade gone and we were thankful they didn't try to kill her."

"Probably because she wouldn't have gone quietly."

"Shikamaru said the same thing. What they did, though, was just as bad. You should see the apartment they gave her. The house she had from her youth was donated to built a small clinic for children and tiny gave her a shady apartment in the outskirts of Konoha."

"I know, Ino. I'm living there."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunade left Konoha this morning and it was probably for the best. She told me I could stay at her place for as long as I needed."

"I think it's best for her as well, but don't tell me you plan on living there."

"No, I'm quite depressed as it is, I don't need help with that. I spent the whole morning looking for a place to stay and a job. I can't stay at my parents for obvious reasons and I sold my old apartment right before I left. I used it to buy a house in Sakazaki but it doesn't value much with the destruction and what not."

"And why are you looking for a job?" I'm sure Kakashi would hire you on the spot. You're the best."

"It may sound lazy, but I really don't feel like fighting and healing right now. I need something easy, stress free. Something that would bring me the minimum income needed to survive but at the same time, peaceful and not time consuming. I need time for myself. I need to make sure I don't become a monster that'll need to be locked up."

"No, it doesn't sound lazy. I think it's good. And I want to be there for you this time around, Sakura."

"Thanks, Ino."

"I mean it. I need someone to handle the flower shop since I'm busy with Ibiki. Are you up for it?"

"Really? That would be amazing."

"Also, there's a room above the shop. It's not much but we can decorate it and it's for free."

"I can't. It's too much."

"Don't be silly. What are best friends for? You need a break, Sakura."

"I owe you big time for this."

"Yes, you do. And you can start repaying me by helping me plan my wedding as my maid of honor."

"Wedding? Oh my god, congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Show me the ring."

As Sakura was gawking at Ino's diamond ring, she thought that maybe things were beginning to look up for her. With a hesitating voice, she decided no moment was better than the present.

"Ino, I have a favor to ask…

* * *

The Harunos were making dinner as always. When the doorbell rand, they looked at each other surprised since they weren't expecting anyone.

Mister Haruno went to open the door and couldn't believe his eyes when his one and only daughter stood before him with a huge smile plastered on her lips. He called his wife and she immediately started crying.

"Hey mom, dad! I'm so, so glad to be home!" Sakura said hugging her parents.

She felt her voice wavering but didn't cry. She didn't give a damn when she felt silent tears trailing down her cheeks because they wee tears of joy and if being happy meant being weak then she would pick bright happiness any day over the dull sadness and loneliness that came with power.

She sent one thankful, happy smile towards Ino and Shikamaru who accompanied her to her real home. They were the ones who helped her fill the emptiness she felt in her heart for so many years.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoring my story. Your support is what makes me write more and more every day and I am lucky to have such awesome readers.

This chapter is concentrating on Sakura asking for help and Ino giving it. I hope you like it. It's somewhat different from the others as it's not so dark and twisted. Sakura's life will improve as much as she will allow it and as much as she will fight for it.

Next chapter some old friends of Sakura will show up and I'm not talking about Naruto and Sasuke, although they probably will be in it as well. Surprise, surprise.

Please tell me what you think. I appreciate reviews very much!

**Marie Blubert**


	11. Chapter 11: Responsible for love

C11: Responsible for love

* * *

_It's one thing to fall in love. It's another to feel someone fall in love with you and to feel a responsibility toward that love.- Every day by David Levithan._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

The following days brought a pleasant change in Sakura's daily life. She would wake up at a reasonable hour and freshen up. After a nice breakfast she went into the flower shop below her one-room apartment and did her job.

Business was slow, as Ino had warned her but the girls were confident they would manage. Not many people bought flowers nowadays, but Sakura was there to make them remember the sensible and romantic part in them. Or so Ino had said.

For the pinkette, though, spending the whole day between flowers, letting her hungry eyes for beauty take in the multitude of colors and inhaling the sweet, fresh scent made her burst with joy.

Also, her new home, though small, was very cozy and Ino had helped her decorate. There were shades of purple and beige. The walls were a very light green as one would think they were actually white.

Her new room somewhat resembled that of a princess. It reminded Sakura of rainbows and dreams, of love and hope and of everything good in the world. It wasn't her style, but she chose to embrace it because above all, it reminded her of childhood.

A few days since she started working there and Ino had exclaimed with delight that Sakura and the flower shop were the best combination. More and more customers came since the flowers were well taken care of and Sakura was just sparkling.

The young medic didn't necessarily think she looked well but she surely felt great and at the moment it was all that mattered.

In the eerie silence, a crystal ring was heard signaling that yet another customer had entered the shop.

The person who entered was no other than her loud, blond, best friend. The male one.

"Sakura! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were back? I had to hear it from the Teme."

The man said with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Sakura couldn't help but grin back just as stupidly.

"Sorry, Naruto. I was busy settling down."

"I could've helped." He argued back, engulfing her in a hug.

"It's ok. I managed."

"Next time, make sure you tell me so I can help you. You know, with carrying stuff like furniture and bags and all that…"

"Thanks, Naruto, but I travel light nowadays so there wasn't much to carry anyway. But I'll remember your offer just in case."

"Good. So where do you live now?"

"Above."

"You mean you live here? In the flower shop?"

"No, I live above the flower shop."

"Oh…You know, if you want, Hinata and I have a spare room at our place. We'd be glad to have you live with us."

"Thanks, Naruto. I appreciate it, but I want to live here. I _like _it here."

"Cool. Just know the offer still stands." He said, clearly not convinced, even though she was telling him the truth.

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry. I really like it here."

"You work here?"

"Yes."

"But…why?"

"Because I want to, Naruto."

The girl could see the confused frown on his face and his silence urged her to elaborate. She started talking and for the first time in years she found that she could still pour out her heart in front of Konoha's number one clumsy ninja and she was glad. Maybe the feeling of betrayal she felt toward him for almost ignoring her right after the war would eventually disappear.

"I've…I've been away for a while and I saw what really matters in life. I've been through things that showed me that there are more important things in life that making Anbu at twenty."

"You left right before we took the exams. I felt that it wasn't right to do it without you, but Tsunade said you wanted us to…"

"Of course I wanted you to. Naruto, making Anbu at twenty is a great feat. It just wasn't right for me. I'm glad that you all made it. I'm glad that you've all climbed in ranks with great speed because you all deserve it."

"You deserved it too. You still do."

"Thanks, but it's not what I wanted then and it's not what I want now. Especially after what happened with Tsunade…"

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop them, but my hands were tied…" She could see his fingers curl into fists and a lost, angry frown capturing his features. She knew then, that he was blaming himself for what had happened to her mentor.

"Look, Naruto. I know what happened. Thunade told me. Ino told me. I know and it's not your fault. No one believes you guilty. I know I don't."

He looked at her surprised. Maybe he thought she would blame him. He was used to people treating him like dirt, after all. She should remember that underneath the iron armor and behind the sunny smile, lay the soul of an orphan boy who had to win every smile, every handshake and every 'Hello' with hard work, blood and sweat.

She only went through that with Sasuke and she still felt like crap because of it.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"You have nothing to thank me for." She said giving him the brightest smile that she could master before asking him something that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Say, Naruto, who's in charge of the hospital now? I know they wanted Tsunade gone, but she should've at least been asked to take care of it. Did she refuse?"

"No, they never asked her."

"What? But why?"

"Because Kakashi's in charge and…" He gave her a look that meant he was clearly uncomfortable with the subject, but that did not stop Sakura from pushing for answers.

"And what?"

"You know how he is… He picks favorites and Shizune is now in charge."

Realization dawned on her and she felt the need to sit for a bit. The older doctor loved that woman like a daughter. To be betrayed in such a manner. It was disgusting.

Maybe the elders weren't at fault for Tsunade drinking again.

Did Shizune not feel responsible for what she caused?

"I think…" started Sakura in a quiet voice "that we, shinobi, can be horrible beings sometimes."

"Yeah…we can."

The atmosphere was gloomy. The friendly smiles were lost forgotten as worry crossed over their faces. Worry for what had passed and what was to come.

They were interrupted by the door opening and Ino's walking in.

"Hello, darlings! What's with the long faces?"

Sakura was glad to see her female blonde friend. Much like Naruto, she also had the ability to cheer her up in an instant and it seemed that it worked on the fox boy as well.

"Hey, Ino! Listen, Sakura, I have to get to Hinata-chan. I'm already late for our date, but tonight I'm meeting with the squad for ramen. You wanna come?"

Before Sakura could find a proper excuse in order to refuse him a politely as she could, Ino decided it was time for her to speak up.

"Of course she wants to. Sakura just told me the other day how much she misses ramen."

"I knew you loved it, Sakura-chan. See you tonight." And with that the man skipped out of the flower shop."

"How much I miss ramen? Who would actually believe that?"

"Naruto, apparently did."

"Really Ino, I wanted to refuse."

"Nonsense. It will do you good to reconnect with your old team."

"Except for the part where they are part of a new team which has no connection with me whatsoever."

"Oh, sush! We have to find something for you to wear."

* * *

The sun was setting over the Leaf, its rose rays slipping through thick branches when Sakura stepped out of the building which she now called home and started toward the meeting place. It felt slightly odd that the so much has changed about team seven-it wasn't even team seven anymore, she told herself-but the meeting place remained. She guessed it was Naruto's doing.

She wore a nice dress Ino had managed to find somewhere at the bottom of her closet. It was a pale pink dress that reached above her knees and hung to her firm yet slender curves tightly.

It showed a bit of cleavage but Ino had insisted that it was sexy and not vulgar. Due to the cold she chose to wear a beige leather jacket that emphasized her small waist.

Matching beige high heels adorned her little feet. She felt elegant and graceful. Her make up was flawless as Ino had said. It was light with just a little blush on her cheeks and a touch of rose lipstick on her lips. She had also applied a little pink eyeshade and mascara.

Ino had insisted on finding out the story regarding Sakura's new found make up skills and also demanded that Sakura would be the one to do her make up for the rest of her life.

The pinkette smiled at the memory. She felt good, better than she had in a very long time and she was grateful for that. However, she could not deny that she was a little nervous.

Her encounter with Naruto went smoothly, but what about the others? She doubted Kakashi would show up, but what will Sasuke do? What about Niko? Will they get along?

She didn't know much, but what she did know regarding the brooding avenger was that whenever she took a step forward with him, they almost instantly made three backwards. It was confusing and dare she say it, annoying.

It wasn't much longer until she got there and her assumption regarding Kakashi proved to be true. He was a no show. The others however were sitting at a table for four and having small talk.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late…" The pinkette wanted to leave it at that. She didn't know if Naruto had spilled the beans regarding her new working place and she didn't feel like giving Sasuke and Niko explanations about her choice.

Everyone looked up at her and Naruto broke into a grin, hurrying her to sit down.

"Sakura-chan! Glad you could make it! Sit down and have some ramen. I know you probably can't wait to taste it again!"

At this Niko and Sasuke shared a look that clearly meant they thought Naruto had lost it. Sakura found herself wondering if she was happy for Sasuke that he had someone with whom to share looks like that or to be sad that it wasn't her. She ordered a bowl of ramen in hopes of riding herself of such confusing thoughts.

Sasuke found himself in an unusual situation. That came as no surprise, though, since Sakura had been gone for quite a while. It was strange to have her there with them but he found himself enjoying her company. Over the years he realized that he had wronged her in the past.

His actions had been unjustified. Yes, she was clingy and yes, she was annoying, but he could have handled things differently. He hadn't acted like a teammate for her. How could he change that now, when she didn't even want to hear about being a shinobi? They may never have a mission together.

His thoughts were interrupted when three, loud and drunk shinobi made their way towards their table. He raised an eyebrow at them but was completely ignored, something which rarely happened to the Uchiha survivor.

To his surprise and utter annoyance, they addressed the pink hair medic, who greeted them with a blank expression. They smiled and said hello like they were old buddies and one of them kept throwing dirty glances toward her toned body.

Sakura felt like breaking something when she saw Kyo, Nori and their silent teammate whose name she couldn't , for the life of her, remember. She had been restless the whole evening because she didn't know how to act around her old team and Niko. She envied their strong bonds and their dynamics. She longed to have that, to have something she never had and never would.

The arrival of those three cowards made her blood boil with fury. Ever since she met them she hoped she would never have to look them in the eye again and the fact that they acted like they had every right to walk up to her and make small talk irked her to no end. Abruptly, she stood and started to give them a piece of her mind.

"Who do you think you're talking to, scum?" Every person in the restaurant stopped talking and turned to her, but she didn't mind. She didn't care. Those cowards deserved what was coming their way. While Nori and the brooding one that reminded her of Sasuke, but was actually a far cry from him clipped their mouth shut, Kyo threw her an angry glare and raised his voice at her.

"Are you crazy, you stupid whore?"

Naruto and Sasuke were by her side in an instant and even though she was pleasantly surprised by their gesture, her heart was still beating with fury toward the pathetic excuse of a shinobi that stood in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Naruto said grabbing her hand, his eyes glistening with genuine concern that would have melted her heart if not for the breath dripping with alcohol that was coming from Kyo.

"They are the ones responsible for the destruction of Sakazaki. They were caught in a sound base and ran away like the little, scared mice that they are. By stopping in Sakazaki, they lead the sound ninjas directly there and when I asked for their help to protect the people there, they ran yet again."

She said not taking her eyes from the worthless man in front of her and watching him grow more angry, tense and embarrassed with each second.

His faced looked like it was about to explode. His eyes were red and his hands were trembling.

She realized to late what his intention was. He was about to slap her and she could do nothing to stop him, since Naruto was gripping her hand in a desperate attempt to calm her down. She braced herself.

The slap, however, never came. All she could feel was murderous intent.

Sasuke had been listening silently to Sakura's explanation and he emphasized with her more than he ever did. Her wrath was completely justified in his opinion. When the scumbag prepared to hit her he acted out of instinct. He stopped the bastard without even thinking.

When he had the man's arm in his iron grip, the wheels in his head started working. The trash insulted Sakura, one of the second the generation of Sannin and had intended to slap her. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He punched the bastard straight in the face, breaking his jaw.

For a moment, time stood still and Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Everything happened in slow motion, yet so damn fast that if she had blinked she was sure she would have missed it.

If there was one thing that Sakura hated, then it was someone else fighting her battles, but strangely, with Sasuke it wasn't the same thing. But when did the rules apply to him? She felt nostalgia creeping in her heart and taking over. She felt like that weak and clingy girl from years ago and that was wrong because she hated that girl.

It was wrong because she wanted to cling to him like he was life itself and his girlfriend was standing right beside her just as shocked.

It was wrong because she was in love with Kenji even though he died months ago.

Everything she felt towards Uchiha Sasuke was just that. Wrong.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke was reading a scroll in his living room, trying to forget that day's earlier events.

Everyone was a little shaken by what happened, but Sasuke believed he did nothing wrong. If anyone asked him, that guy was asking for it.

Naruto took Sakura home, even though she insisted she was alright.

He came home with his girlfriend who was currently stealing glances at him thinking that he wasn't noticing.

"What is it?"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"You have something to say. Say it."

"Earlier today…why did you do that? Hit the guy, I mean."

Now some would think that Uchiha Sasuke answered to no one. A couple of years ago, that was the case. The twenty something Sasuke Uchiha, however knew that he had a responsibility towards the woman that everyone said was his and so he would answer her.

He wasn't the same jerk that used to cut off Sakura's every attempt at a normal conversation. There was not much he could do about the past, but he told himself, his present and future actions were another story.

"He was about to hit Sakura. I stopped him."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because she didn't deserve it."

"Is that it? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe you have…feelings for Sakura…"

"I'm committed to you. Sakura is an ex teammate. I didn't protect her when we were younger. It was the least I could do for her."

Indeed, there was so much he could have done to spare Sakura any unnecessary sadness, but he didn't because he was too busy thinking about revenge. Not only that, but whenever he felt that something wasn't going right for him, he took it out on Sakura. He understood that now and was surprised that the woman still spared him a glance.

"So you did it just because you have some sort of duty to her?"

"Yes."

"I'm just asking, because, you know, she looked really hot in that short dress."

"Niko, I'm not in love with Sakura."

With that, he left the room, not realizing that nobody ever mentioned love.

Ooo000ooO

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update. I kept reading and re-reading this chapter and I hope with all my heart that you like it.

I really appreciate your support and all the beautiful things you say in your reviews. Also, many thanks to those to fallow and read my story.

I want to ask you guys for your opinion on the action and the dialogue in this story. Do you think I should portray more of Sakura and Sasuke's thoughts? Does the dialogue seem rushed? I notice that Sasuke isn't all that present and even though this is somewhat of a Sakura-centric, I am working on that problem because I support sasusaku.

The reason why I am asking all these things is because I haven't written anything in a couple of years now and I'm trying to get he hang of it again. Since you are such wonderful readers and reviewers, I thought I could ask you what's missing or what's there and shouldn't be.

I hope you like protective Sasuke when he is dealing with Kyo.

Also, I remember some of you asked for Sakura to punch these guys, but I really wanted Sasuke to do it for her this time. Don't worry; she'll get some action too.

I'm also thinking of writing another story in which Sakura had a genin team to teach, but I'm still thinking about it.

Please tell me what you think.

And once again, thank you all very much for your support.

**Marie Blubert**


	12. Chapter 12: Rising sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Breathe into me

Chapter 12: Rising sun

The sun was rising over a pretty much devastated clearing somewhere near Konoha.

Sakura Haruno was sitting in the middle of the mess she had made with her training. Sweat was dripping down her pale forehead. Her once spotless black sweatpants and top were now dirty and full of dust. Her once picture perfect Barbie pink hair was now wild and restless.

And it felt good.

It felt good to be so strong. She knew she could move mountains with just her bare fists and it made her proud. The power cursing through her veins made her feel alive.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and let her mind go blank she felt something was off and feeling the danger approach at great speed she jumped out of the way.

Had she been a second too late, the explosive kunai would have surely killed her.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Haruno."

"Are you trying to kill me, Karin?" she said looking over at the redhead who emerged from the woods with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, please. If you would have been stupid enough to get hit, I would have healed you. I don't want my idiot cousin to scream my ear off."

"Yeah, well, it's nice to see you too, Karin."

"Likewise, Sakura. I can't stay long. I just heard you were in Konoha and wanted to catch up a little." She said plopping on the ground.

"Kakashi gave you another mission?"the medic sat next to her and handed her a bottle of water.

"Yeah. I don't mind, though."

"I know. You want to see the world."

"Yeah. It's fun sometimes. What about you? Back for good?"

"I don't know. I wanted to stay because I don't know where else to go, but there's not much here for me either."

"You can always come with me."

"Thanks, but you know I can't. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, dangerous is an understatement." The woman said looking around at the destroyed clearing.

"How are you dealing with that?"

"It's better, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. It's like the calm before the storm, you know?"

"Explain."

"As long as it's good, it's great. If something goes wrong, it's not bad, it's horrible."

"Have you asked for help?"

"I've been thinking about it, but it's not like I don't know what I have and how I must deal with it. I'm a doctor after all."

"Sweetie that means nothing when you're having these kinds of issues."

"I know that too."

"Promise me you'll at least think about getting a therapist."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now let's gossip."

"Let's." Sakura said returning the redhead's grin.

"I heard that Sasuke punched some guy to defend your honor."

"Oh no, not that. Please."

"Yes, that. Now spill!"

"There's nothing to tell. Why do we always end up talking about him?"

"It's because he's hot."

"You're very immature."

"Bite me."

"No, thanks. I think you're spending too much time with Suigetsu."

"You're no fun." Karin pouted and Sakura just laughed at the girl's childish behavior.

Ooo000ooO

Sasuke was racking his brain trying to cook some carbonara. Why did it have such a pompous name? It was just pasta with cheese after all.

What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"I'm making dinner." He said turning to see is girlfriend watching him with curiosity.

"You don't cook."

"I do now."

"Let me help."

"No. It's your day off so just relax."

"Ok. Thanks."

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke was a man of honor. He wasn't going to let Niko suffer because he had conflicted feelings toward Sakura. He didn't regret punching that guy, but he wasn't about to hurt the girl that he certainly cared for just like that.

Niko watched Sasuke with interest. She loved him and she knew he was making an effort to make things work between them. It was just that it was hard for both of them. The past was just always getting in between somehow.

Also, she wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing by clinging to him. Maybe he could be happier than he was with her with someone else. Maybe he could be happier with Sakura.

Things were certainly complicated and she was very confused, but if it's one thing that Niko knew, it was that Sasuke deserved to feel at peace and loved.

If someone else could do a better job then she would back off.

Ooo000ooO

The sun had set a while ago and Kakashi was watching the peaceful village as the stars and moon illuminated it. Things were finally calming down. The paperwork was as thick as always, but at least those old bats were off his back. At least for a while.

After so many months in which he had to fight those idiots he finally had some piece of mind. Of course, the problem with that disease that Sakura had cured was still unsolved.

He knew they had luck with the girl; otherwise, things would have been much worse. He also knew that he was so busy lately that he hadn't really been paying attention to her. Maybe he had been a little harsh with her as well.

He sighed and looked at the pile of invitations to the banquette that he was supposed to host every year as Konoha's hokage, sitting on his desk.

He had written one to every clan leader, every elder and every person with influence from Konoha and Suna because the elders asked him to do that.

He also wrote one to every shinobi who had brought a contribution to Konoha's safety because he wanted to.

As he sat at his desk he knew that he had one more thing to do before going home. He pulled out a sheet of paper and picked up his pen and he started writing.

Ooo000ooO

After spending a day with Karin, Sakura felt better than she had in a long while. The girl who was once at the receiving end of Sasuke's wrath and madness was now some sort of anchor like friend for Sakura.

It was always good to catch up with old friends.

She drank the rest of her lemonade and washed the glass in the sink. When she was about to head to bed she heard her doorbell ring. Not knowing who could be looking for her at such an unholy hour, she put on a robe and went to answer it.

"Sakura Haruno?" the shinobi standing before her asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"This is from the Hokage." He said handing her a scroll.

"Thank you."

The ninja bowed and left and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi wanted with her since she was no longer an official kunoichi.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_You are invited to participate in the Konoha annual banquette two weeks from now at the Hokage Ballroom._

_It would bring me great joy if such an outstanding kunoichi and a devoted friend would honor me with her presence._

_With great respect, _

_Hatake Kakashi, the Roukudaime of Konoha._

_Ooo000ooO_

_**A/N:**_ It's pretty short but I really wanted to update this story since I haven't written anything for it in such a long time.

It seems Karin knew all about Saura's problems. Who knew they'd be such good friends?

Actually, I kind of mused over this idea for a while now (in Catharsis I went deeper into the problem on their friendship) and I'm glad Kishi also made them friends in Gaiden. It's good to see the girls mature and at peace and all that.

Thank you all for your patience and great feedback. It really helps me write and see think from more points of view.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you review. The banquette will take place in the next chapter or in two chapters from now, I'm not really sure.

Also, I am writing another story and the first chapter will probably be updated tomorrow. It's an AU in which Sakura is a doctor who one night meets Sasuke who is…well that's a secret for now, but what I can tell you is that there will be racing in this story. It's called **Make me or break me.**Check it out if you're into alter universe stories.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	13. Chapter 13: The banquette

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Breathe into me

Chapter thirteen: The banquette

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was staring.

The impossible just became possible because even though the avenger never spoke much, he was never speechless. But never is such a long time…

The man couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that just entered the grand ball room. He had always though that his pink haired teammate was quite attractive, but he failed to see the grace lying inside her, underneath that stone cold soldier like mask she always wore.

The dress she chose was complimenting her curves and slender form. It was a long red dress that left her back bare and her waist could easily be seen.

There was no cleavage, but the long cut that revealed her firm yet soft leg left little to Sasuke's imagination. Also, the red high heeled sandals were wrapped around her slender feet and made her walk with even more elegance than he had ever thought possible.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had always considered the medic pretty, but he now realized that she was a goddess in disguise.

Sakura Haruno had just entered the Grand Hokage Hall and she was feeling a little lost. Sure, she was one of the strongest people in the room, she had worked hard, fought and proved her worth through blood and tears, but in that big room she just felt very small.

Ino and Shikamaru weren't able to participate due to certain missions, even though they received an invitation since they were future clan leaders. Unlike her who was more or less a nobody to these people.

Despite the good feeling she had had when she received the invitation, she had, at first, said that she wouldn't go. Not without Ino and Shikamaru, given the fact that she didn't exactly trust herself.

Ino didn't seem to understand though as she insisted that Sakura went. She said that she had watched Sakura really closely ever since she stepped back in Konoha and she was certain that Sakura was pretty much sane.

Since she was an expert in interrogation and psychology, Sakura wanted and tried to believe her. Ino had said that as long as she stood out of the battlefield she should be ok.

So it didn't really matter if she had wanted to go or not, she was there and she had to make the most of it.

The thing about these fancy parties was that strength, technique and skill mattered less than your last name did. It was a slap in the face for Sakura and other shinobi like her, that even if these people wouldn't last two minutes in a battle with them, they still looked down at them.

That didn't apply to everyone, of course. There were still important people who also trained really hard. From the corner of her eye she spotted Naruto who was talking animatedly with Hiashi while Hinata stood by his side, blushing the whole time.

Despite her good relationship with the Hyuuga clan because of the missions she had had with clan members, she decided not to interrupt and catch up with Hinata's father later on.

Before leaving Konoha, she had been Hiashi's personal medic ever since he had been poisoned during a party at the Hyuuga mansion. Sakura had extracted the complicated poison and made an antidote, basically earning his respect and appreciation.

Maybe she could get a good word in for Naruto later on. Though, by the looks of it, he didn't really need her help.

Just when she was about to go and hide somewhere in a dark corner, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Sakura turned around to see an old, elegant woman smiling fondly at her.

She remembered the woman from one of her missions as a bodyguard. The elder was some sort of duchess that had been in danger because of some jewelry that had been in her keeping.

Long story short, Sakura saved the day and everyone was happy. That happy that the old lady's nephew had actually invited Sakura to stay with him in his castle to get to know her better and eventually marry her.

The poor girl was so surprised that she started stuttering and almost turned into Hinata. The prospect of someday becoming a duchess would have been appealing to any girl, even to Sakura one upon a time, but she felt that she wasn't that much into fairytales anymore and so she kindly refused him.

"Sakura, my dear, what a pleasant surprise!"

"It's so good to see you again, my lady."

"Such a darling as always. I hope my nephew didn't scare you away last time we met."

"No such thing, my lady. He is a true gentleman."

"I certainly hope so because you are such a darling."

"My lady, you speak too highly of me. I do not deserve such kind words from a lady such as you."

"Nonsense, darling. How have you been?"

"I've been away from Konoha for awhile now and I've only been back for a few weeks, but everything is well with me. How about you?"

"Nothing much has happened since we last saw each other, my dear. At a certain age you become less involved in adventures and learn to appreciate peace."

"I think I know what you mean."

"I hope you don't. Listen to me, my young and dear friend, youth is for love and adventure, not for sitting in a quiet garden all day. I'm sure you know that."

"I understand what you are saying." She said struggling to find her words. But what else was there to say?

"Good. Now I hate to leave you like this, my dear one, since I enjoy you're company so much, buy I must return to my old bats or they'll throw a fit. Kiss me goodbye, darling."

"Have a nice evening, my lady!"

The pink haired medic said while she kissed the older woman's cheeks. Sakura enjoyed talking to the wise lady but she wasn't used to being so formal in speech. She hoped she didn't mess up things.

Left alone once again, the pink haired woman decided it was time to mingle and she tried spotting familiar faces but had though luck. She wasn't about to interrupt Naruto and Hiashi and It seemed that Kiba and Shino hadn't arrived yet.

Actually, none of her old friends were at the party. Not even shinobi she healed in the past. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and she was starting to feel lonely.

Just when she was about to give up she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see one of the Anbu captains that she had worked with in the past. He was just as handsome as she remembered him.

"Captain."

"Sakura, it's good to see you again. I didn't know you were back on duty."

"Well, I'm not."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was invited. As were you I suppose."

"Oh. I thought you were on duty tonight. I'm not here to party. I'm part of the security."

"Oh, I see. How many of you are here?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but it's confidential. I can say that security is tight, though."

"It's ok. I expected that much."

"It's a pain in the ass, really. Well, I should go now since I'm not here to have fun. Maybe I'll see you around if you're staying in Konoha."

"Ok. I'll keep an eye out as well in case anything happens tonight, but I'm sure you guys got it covered."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

He said, leaving. Sakura found herself once again alone and she was beginning to feel like she was about to spend the rest of the night that way.

Talk about boring. She preferred the flower shop over this any day.

But maybe that was a problem. What was it about the flower shop that made her feel so safe? Maybe it was a way of running away from her demons. Hadn't Tsunade once told her that it was important to face your demons and not run from them?

She didn't exactly remember.

She just hoped she wasn't wasting her life away. Like the old lady said, youth was for living.

Was she making the flower shop her own peaceful, quiet garden? Because if that was the case, she desperately needed to get out of there, but how could she do that when she wasn't sure she wouldn't flip?

How could she live without dying?

Or worse, killing someone?

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kakashi walking with Shizune. Despite the way in which they achieved their positions, Sakura had to admit that they were the most beautiful and imposing couple in the whole room.

Their facial expression and posture screamed power and imposed respect immediately. Once upon a time, Sakura remembered, she had been like that too. Striving for power and fighting to earn respect. It's just that things happened and her perspective changed.

Or did it, really?

War had affected each and every one of them, but had she been the one that let it take its toll on her? The others seemed to be dong fine.

Maybe if she'd been stronger, Tsunade would still be Hokage. Maybe if she'd stayed in Konoha she could have helped with catching those criminals who were still on the loose.

Before her thoughts could run any wilder she heard an elderly voice to her right.

"Well, if it isn't Tsunade' pet. What are you doing here, my dear?"

She expected to see Homura and Koharu but she never expected them o talk to her. She had to take a deep breath just to keep herself from punching them.

"Homura, Koharu…always a pleasure." She said biting her tongue.

"I wish I could say the same, darling." The old woman said back.

Before they could get into an argument, though, Kakashi appeared and decided it was time to speak up.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying this evening."

"It is acceptable, Kakashi. You did well. We will be leaving now. Good evening."

As the two departed Sakura was left seething. She tried to ignore them as much as possible.

"Don't let them get to you, Sakura. I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for the invitation. It is a marvelous party."

Sakura replied politely. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to escape the banquette hall and ditch the fancy dress and shoes and just get lost in the wind.

Not to be misunderstood, she liked to doll up and be pretty and laugh and smile and dance as much as every other girl did. She had a nagging feeling that things weren't right, though. She wasn't happy. She was just comfortable with the life she was living.

Kakashi seemed to read through her lie and seemed disappointed. Perhaps most people were saying nice things that weren't true just to please him. He knew she wanted to make a run for it, yet she smiled and replied politely to his questions.

But what did he expect, really?

He was Hokage and she was in no position to voice her thoughts.

"I see. Well, enjoy the rest of your evening, Sakura."

"Thank you, likewise."

As he departed, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Truth be told, she really didn't know how to act around him anymore. Maybe she never did.

"Cake?"

Sakura turned for the hundredth time that evening. It was a wonder she hadn't dug a hole with her high heels.

To her pleasant surprise, she turned to see Naruto offering her a slice of cake.

"No, thanks, Naruto. You can have it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thanks a bunch, Sakura!" He said with a large grin on his face and started eating the chocolate cake.

Sakura watched him and felt her mouth watering. In a way she regretted her act of generosity because chocolate was her favorite, but she let Naruto have it since she knew how hard it was to get your hands on a slice in such a banquette.

Looking behind Naruto she spotted the Tsuchikage talking to a beautiful, young woman. For an old man, he was very successful with young women. But he was a kage, after all.

"You look hot, Sakura."

"Thanks, Naruto, you're quite dashing yourself. I think Hinata agrees with me on the matter."

"Aw shucks, Sakura, you're making me blush."

"Liar."

"Not in the slightest. Are you enjoying the party?" he said still eating his cake.

"Oh, I'm having a blast." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, it shows on your face. Don't worry, Sakura, when I'll be Hokage these things will be fun. There'll be lots of alcohol and cake and-"

And that's when Sakura stopped listening to Naruto's blabbing. It was the most pleasant conversation she had the entire evening, easy and fun, but she couldn't continue listening to him because something caught her eye.

On a higher level, there was a man hidden by a well placed genjutsu. In the midst of the party, everyone failed to notice it because they were either having fun or were bored out of their minds.

It was a mystery to Sakura that she managed to see him. Maybe it was the constant training from Tsunade to observe or maybe it was her constant fear and paranoia that made her spot him when he aimed a silver, deadly weapon toward the Tsuchikage.

Without much thought, she grabbed Naruto's spoon and threw it, to deter the weapon's trajectory.

Naruto was confused and scared by her action. He didn't understand because his back was facing the said kage. The others saw what happened and security started chasing the man right away.

The Tsuchikage was furious that someone made an attempt on his life.

Kakashi had already started apologizing to the old man.

Everyone was shouting and running toward the exit.

The banquette turned into a pitiful masquerade.

Everything was in chaos.

And Naruto still asked: "What?"

* * *

Ooo000ooO

_**A/N:**_ Hello, darlings!

I hope you weren't too disappointed with the last chapter. I know I was. I just couldn't get my inspiration and start writing. Hopefully, this one makes up for it.

Allow me to congratulate myself for the spoon trick, in case no one else does it.

Okay, done.

I want to thank everyone who reads my story and I hope you haven't given up on it just yet.

I also want to thank everyone who took their time to review. It means a lot to me.

In other news, for those reading 'Make me or break me', I will update. Sometime soon, hopefully.

Please review and tell me what you think should happen next. I write my own stories but I do listen to what my readers have to say.

**Marie Blubert**


	14. Chapter 14: Pressure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Breathe into me

Chapter fourteen: Pressure

* * *

"_I take back what I said. The banquette was horrible!"_

"_Yes, imagine the effect that this will have on our alliances."_

The harsh words coming from behind the door were pissing Sakura off. The elders were holding Kakashi responsible for the attack at the banquette.

Hypocrites.

It wasn't only his responsibility. It was their fault as well.

Currently, Sakura was sitting outside the Hokage's office and waiting for the meeting to be over so she could see Kakashi.

It wasn't a friendly visit, though. He had summoned her and it seems that she wasn't the only guest, as squad fifteen was also wasting their time in the same dull hall in which she was.

The events that followed the banquette were quite…boring. The ninja that targeted the Tsuchikage was pretty weak and easily caught. It seems that he's just part of a weak rebellion toward the Tsuchikage. It was just pure luck that he managed to get past the security.

Anyway, Konoha wasn't the one behind the attack so their alliance shouldn't suffer too much.

Actually, the Tsuchikage was impressed with Sakura's instincs and quick thinking.

"_Miss Haruno, I remember you. You were always by Tsunade-hime's side. A great apprentice. I must say that I miss her terribly." He said as his eyes roamed over her form._

"_We all miss her. She will be back, though. She just needs some time off."_

"_I'm glad to hear that. So, what are you up to nowadays?"_

"_Not much, actually. I'm actually taking some time off."_

"_I see. It's a shame that a ninja of your caliber is off duty. When are you planning on getting back to work?"_

"_I haven't decided yet, sir."_

_She didn't want to say that probably never. She was sick of death and blood and she stopped feeling like she was doing the good thing a long time ago._

"_I think I know what's bothering you."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes. You don't want to take part in the violence and fighting anymore."_

_Sakura was surprise how the old leader seemed to understand her so well. Most ninja had the angst and violence in their blood and would never dream of leaving the field as long as they could still throw a kunai._

_The old man seemed kind and friendly. He put his large palm on her knee and looked her in the eye. At this point, Sakura wasn't sure if he was being understanding or if he was just hitting on her._

"_The thing is, darling that you don't have to fight anymore. I saw you with Tsunade and you have great potential."_

_Sakura didn't know what to say so she just kept quiet._

"_Apart from your fighting abilities and from your incredible healing skills, you also have potential to be a good diplomat. I would be very pleased to have you on my team and I'm sure it would further strengthen our countries truce."_

_He seemed to lean closer and closer toward her and Sakura was speechless._

"_I will be sincere and say that I have a soft spot for you."_

_She felt her heart rise to her throat. She felt awful._

"_I'm sure we could get along very well."_

_That was when Sakura jumped from the sofa that they were currently sitting on and looked at him with wide eyes._

"_I must refuse."_

_She said in a harsh tone, though she wanted and needed to be more polite. For her own sake._

"_And why?"_

"_I am deeply sorry, sir. Your offer is more than appealing and I would be honored to work under someone like you, but I must stay in Konoha. It is my birthplace and I don't believe I could be happy anywhere else."_

_Liar. That was what she was, but what was she supposed to say? That she was not interested in him and could never be? She had to come up with some lie._

"_Pity."_

And that was how her meeting with the Tsuchikage went. Sakura was flustered by the memory.

She didn't want to be the kind of girl that got in high positions for her looks. Oh, how she missed Tsunade. In a world full of men, it was hard to be a woman and be independent.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the elders coming out of the office. They didn't spare her a second glance, as usual, but they did acknowledge Sasuke and Naruto. Niko was also there but they just brushed her off like she didn't exist.

It was annoying to see how women were treated. And Niko seemed to take to heart their attitude. Sakura just hoped that the brunette understood that she shouldn't strive for their respect because they weren't worth it.

Sakura understood that long ago, when she was still working under Tsunade.

She fought hard for power and knowledge and she never regretted it. Not one bit.

Because of who she was, they had nothing on her. She could hand them their asses in a second and they knew it.

Everyone knew it.

It was just that they didn't admit it and that stopped bothering the pinkette a long time ago.

Soon, a genin came and told them that Kakashi was waiting for them in his office. Niko and Sakura entered and the boys followed close behind.

Kakashi looked like he was ten years older. Sakura could empathize with him. He was a new Hokage and his first banquette was a disaster. Yes, they had stopped the attacker and caught him quickly, but the damage was done.

"First and foremost, I want to thank you all for your help. Sakura, your presence there was truly a blessing as you managed to stop a tragedy from happening even though you weren't on duty." The Hokage said sincerely.

"I couldn't have just stood by and watched, Kakashi." The pinkette answered.

"I know, which is why I must discuss something with you. Before that, though, I want to thank squad fifteen for their help in catching the criminal. As expected of you, you were professional and efficient."

Sakura expected them to accept his thanks and for Naruto to start bragging and stealing the show. That didn't happen and they waited in silence for him to continue. This puzzled Sakura and made her wonder what had happened to change their dynamics. Before she could ponder that further, though, Kakashi spoke again.

"That being said, I believe congratulations are in order for you, Niko."

This made Sakura raise a curious brow. What had the brunette done to get congratulated? And did Sakura find herself there.

"The Tsuchikage informed me of your new position as his assistant and I must say that I am glad he has chosen a Konoha kunoichi for the job, showing us how much he values our alliance and that the incident did not alter his trust in us."

Sakura felt like gasping, but refrained herself from such actions as she did not want it to seem like Ino was rubbing off on her.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Niko replied politely and without meeting anyone's eyes, which was understandable.

Niko, for Sakura was just Sasuke's girlfriend. She was the girl who took Sakura's place in team seven and won the boys' hearts. Despite this, Sakura knew that she had left on her own account and that the spot was empty when Niko came around, so there was no way she could hold a grudge against the girl for that.

The fact that she probably accepted the deal Sakura had refused with the Tsichikage made Sakura think of a lot of things. Just how insecure was the brunette in order to do that? It was no secret that kunoichi were not as appreciated as shinobi, but still…to give up on your pride like that…

She looked at the men in the room. Kakashi seemed to have accepted the situation for what it was and seemed o try and make the best of it. His face was tired and frankly, he seemed like he didn't give a damn anymore.

Naruto was angry, of course and he kept clenching his fists by his side. It seemed like he too understood the implications of Niko's new job and didn't like it one bit. He kept glancing at Sasuke to make sure the Uchiha wouldn't lose his temper. Or maybe he was hoping he did lose his temper and did something about the whole ordeal?

Sasuke's reaction would have disappointed someone who was looking for scandal. His face was as stoic as ever. There was no anger and no hurt. The ones who knew Sasuke inside out like Sakura did, though, could see something in his eyes. It wasn't pain and it wasn't rage. It was just a distinct flash that showed that he felt betrayed.

Sakura knew that the Tsuchikage had bee like a father to Sasuke, something that most people didn't know about. He had been friends with Sasuke's dad, Fugaku Uchiha and the leader of the Uchiha clan. The Tsuchikage had always stood up for Sasuke just as much as Naruto had. To think that the old man whom Sasuke respected and looked up to stole his girlfriend was preposterous.

She understood why he felt the way he felt and Sakura was feeling more and more uncomfortable. This was a soap opera in which she didn't know what part to play. Actually, she preferred not to have any part in it

"If that is all, I will take my leave." Niko said and when Kakashi nodded at her, she quickly left the room like she was suffocating in there.

"Now, you probably wonder why you three are here." Kakashi said deciding it was time to stop beating around the bush once the brunette had left. "Squad fifteen is officially extinct. With me being Hokage and Niko gone, there is no reason to keep a squad of two."

Sakura was surprised that Kakashi was moving so fast with this. She wondered if Naruto would throw a fit because she knew how much he cherished his squad, but the blonde seemed more composed than ever.

"That being said, I want to reinstate team seven, with you three as its members." Kakashi said as serious as ever and Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"You're joking, right Kakashi?" Sakura asked irritated.

"I assure you that I am very serious."

"You don't understand what off duty means, do you?"

"Sakura, you proved that you are more than capable of being a kunoichi. Moreover, your role would be mostly as a medic so I don't see the problem."

"Of course you don't see the problem." Sakura snorted.

"This is not a request. When you went to the academy, you used Konoha's resources to become a kunoichi. You cannot retire until you're forty as stated in the law."

"That's bullshit."

"It's just the way things are around here."

"Sakura-chan, please think about it. It'll be like old times, the three of us handing the bad guys their asses. Pretty please…" Naruto said with his puppy eyes.

There was a thick silence that followed Naruto's plea. Sakura felt like exploding with rage and Sasuke seemed to notice this.

"I apologize for my outburst, Sakura." Kakashi said after calming down a bit. "I wish you would think about it a little before refusing. Take all the time you need."

Sakura left the room without another word. It seemed that things like these would never stop happening to her. What was she supposed to do? As she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, adrenaline pumping through her veins and chakra through her feet, she felt like something was changing inside of her. She was angry, but at the same time, she had never felt more alive.

There was a god thing that came out of this situation, though, at least the Tsuchkage set his eyes on another girl and wouldn't be bothering her anymore.

* * *

Ooo000ooO

When Sakura woke up the next day, the sun still hadn't risen and he wind was still chilly. She took a shower and went about her morning routine.

Next she chose to dress in a black pair of tight pants and a pink hoodie. It had been a while since she went for such a girly color. She matched the outfit with a pair of simple, black sport shoes.

Next she started making some coffee and pancakes for breakfast. She remembered that they were Ino's favorite and decided to make some for her as well while she was at it. Sooner than later, she was done and on her way.

When Ino opened the door she was still half asleep but the sight of Sakura standing in front of her dressed in a pink hoodie made her wake up instantly.

"What are you doing here, forehead?" Surprise was written all over Ino's face.

That made Sakura feel pretty bad, although she knew she shouldn't have come unannounced. It showed lack of good manners and she herself wouldn't have liked it if she were in Ino's shoes.

"Hello to you too, pig. I just brought some pancakes since your house was in my way."

"Thanks. Come in."

"Thanks but no thanks. I gotta go. Talk to you later, though."

"Oh, come on, Sakura. Get inside." Ino said sternly.

"Ino, I can't, I have some errands to run, but why don't you come over tonight, after my shift at the flower shop."

"Ok, I guess I could do that." Ino said taking the pancakes.

"Great. See you then."

"Bye!" Ino waved after Sakura who was already out of sight.

Now Sakura was just strolling down the dusty road with nothing to do until her shift started. The air was chilly and she was walking aimlessly down the road that took you out of Konoha.

Just when she thought she was all alone there, she ran into the lonely avenger from her past. He was dressed in civil attire, with black pants and a black shirt. He wore his poker face proudly and his hands were deep in his pockets.

"Sasuke. Hey." She greeted, stopping in front of him.

"Sakura." He nodded, stopping as well.

"What are you doing here?"

"Niko left Konoha this morning." He said implying that he had seen her off.

"I see." She said uncomfortable.

"So I take it we're going to be teammates." He said looking her in the eye.

"You're taking it wrong, Sasuke. I think I made myself clear yesterday."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" She said irritated but then tried to remind herself that he was suffering and she should go easy on him.

"Why don't you want to be on team seven? We worked as a team before."

"You and Naruto and Kakashi worked as a team. I was always somewhere on the sidelines, like I wasn't strong enough, like I wasn't good enough. I'm no trying to sound like a victim but it's the truth."

"It'll be different this time. It'll be just the three of us and you can tell Naruto what you told me. Things will change."

"Why are you so intent on having me on your team? It's not like you ever liked me."

"Hn. That's not true."

"Isn't it? I'm not accusing you of anything, Sasuke, but when I needed a friend the most, everyone bailed on me. You bailed on me."

"I know. I want to make up for it."

"You don't have to. I don't have any resentment towards you."

"Then why won't you accept the job?" He said raising his voice and grabbing her shoulders.

"What? Now that Niko left, suddenly I'm good enough for you?" She asked getting in his face.

"Hn." Sasuke let go of her and composed himself. "This has nothing to do with Niko."

"Could've fooled me."

"Dammit, Sakura. Why won't you get it through your head? You're a good ninja and Konoha needs you." He said exasperated.

"Really? Konoha needs me? Because Konoha seems to be doing just fine without me. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hell I don't. There are things that only you can solve. You're more important o Konoha than the Sharingan or the Kyuubi. Kakashi may not know it yet, but I do."

"Once upon a time, these words would have made me cry of happiness, but now, Sasuke, now they mean nothing. And do you know why? Because I'm not the same person. I lost something many years ago and I'll never get it back."

Sakura shouted and by the time she was finished, she was out of breath. She looked at him with glassy eyes and then realized that she was making a fool of herself. Uchiha Sasuke was a soldier. He had lost his whole family at the age of seven and survived, getting out of the tragedy stronger than ever.

She was just a weak girl who couldn't stand the fact that the boy she loved was enamored by another and was making a big show out of it.

Realizing what she said and did, she took a step back, not handling their proximity too well. She breathed in silence for a while, looking deep into his black eyes, but not trying to read them. She was done with caring about what he thought and felt about her. Or maybe she just didn't want to see the disgust that she had seen so many times long ago.

The memory made her feel worse and she shook her head to chase the bad thoughts away, she then took two steps back, unsure of what his next move was. But she didn't wait for his reaction and instead turned around and dashed for the flower shop.

She never looked back, for if she had, she would have seen Sasuke extend his hand trying to grab her hand only to find air.

And if she would have tried to look into his eyes and actually see his feelings, she would have seen regret and concern and not disgust and rejection.

Sasuke Uchiha realized that he had been unfair toward Sakura, but more than that he realized that he had been stupid.

Was it really just his revenge that prevented him from returning her feelings? Or was there something else?

Maybe it was his pride and the fact that Sakura was considered weak. Maybe that was it.

So how could he make it up to her now, after she'd suffered a whole lot because of him and as a result closed her heart? He wanted to show her that he could be a good friend and teammate, but that he didn't want to. He wanted so much more. He wanted her to be his completely, body, mind and soul.

When Niko told him that she was taking the job, he didn't feel sadness. He felt oddly at peace. Yes, the betrayal was there, but it was good that they would end their relationship on that term and he wouldn't be the bad guy in Sakura's eyes.

The avenger had a nagging feeling that the pink haired medic had captured his heart for quite a while now, but the banquette made it a certainty.

Now all he had to do was win hers.

Ooo000ooO

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They help me write and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are starting to change for Sakura, aren't they?

This is the last appearance of the Tsuchikage in this story. He has Niko and will forget all about Sakura. Maybe it was Sakura's fault too for being friendly with him, but what was she supposed to do? Disrespect her superior?

Please review and tell me what you think.

**Marie Blubert**


	15. Chapter 15:Back in business

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Breathe into me

O

O

O

Chapter fifteen: Back in business

O

O

O

O

O

* * *

She was spending too much time in the Hokage's office. That was for sure. She didn't want to, since it was different from when she was a kid, but she didn't really have a choice.

Back in the old days she would enjoy being by Tsunade's side and being useful. Now, as she stood in the large room with the rest of team seven, she started to wonder if quitting her job at the flower shop was really such a good idea.

It's not like she had a choice, however.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sakura was sitting in her small kitchen drinking some tea with Ino. As they discussed earlier that morning, the blonde stopped by her place._

"_Maybe it's time you ended your break, you know?"_

"_I don't know if it's a break anymore, Ino. I don't think I want to be part of this world anymore."_

"_You worked too hard to just give up."_

"_It's not just that. Maybe I can't resume my activity as a kunoichi. What if I have a breakdown on a mission and ruin everything?"_

"_Tsunade cleared you for missions, right?"_

"_Yes, but still…"_

"_And even if it happens…that's why Naruto and Sasuke are there, remember?"_

"_I'd hate to depend on them."_

"_I know, but I don't think they'd mind. You just have to tell them your situation."_

"_I don't want to. I'm tired of being the weak one…"_

_There was a pause of silence as both girls were lost in their thoughts. Then all of a sudden, Ino shrieked like there was no tomorrow and Sakura was ready to punch whatever danger there was to hell and back._

_But then again, there was no reason to punch anything as it turned out, Katsuyu decided to pay them a visit._

"_Ino-san, I didn't realize you missed me so much."_

"_Sorry, you just startled me." She apologized to the slug._

"_My bad, I have a message for Sakura-sama."_

"_It's good to see you again, Katsuyu. How's Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Alive, for now. I guess you'll just find out from her letter." The slug said dropping a scroll on the table and then disappearing with a puff._

"_Geez, Sakura, no wonder you're so depressed if these are your midnight visitors."_

"_Shut it, Ino." The pinkette said as she opened the scroll._

"_Dear Sakura,_

_First of all, I am fine so don't worry. Traveling is good for me. The sake is good and gambling's fun. _

_Now, let's get to business. In my travels I kept an eye open for Orochimaru and any dirty business there might be going on concerning Konoha. I am especially interested in who was the mastermind behind that disease that almost wiped out Konoha's shinobi._

_Unfortunately, I don't have much on that but I do have a lead on Orochimaru and I think it would be wise to look into it. All the information I have is attached to this scroll._

_I am sending you this because I trust you to give this to Kakashi in its original form. He is a wise man, but still very young and there are many that could try and take advantage of his naivety._

_I hope that you can put your differenced behind you and work together for the sake of Konoha. This is bigger than you and me. Think about all the innocent children that will suffer if Konoha fails to protect them._

_As Jiraya once said, it is our duty to protect the next generation and make sure it has the right conditions to grow. Please remember this._

_I hope you are well and I hope you are taking care of yourself. I want to assure you once again that I feel that you are ready to go on missions as long as you do not go alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade, the fifth Godaime of Konoha"_

"_So what now?" Asked Ino._

"_Now, I believe it's time that I paid Kakashi a visit."_

"_And what are you going to do about the missions?"_

"_This doesn't change anything, Ino."_

_The blonde hugged her friend and left. With a sigh, Sakura picked up the cups and washed them, thinking about what she should say to the gray haired Hokage._

_The next hour's details were kind of hazy. All she knew was that in half an hour she found herself outside the Hokage's bedroom window. She must have been crazy or suicidal to go like that in the middle of the night, outside the Hokage mansion._

_She was expecting the Konoha ANBU to take her down any minute now._

_With another annoyed sigh, she tapped on his window. When there was no response, she tapped again, harder this time. After a little more waiting, the window finally cracked open and revealed a sleepy and surprised Kakashi._

"_Good morning, sensei."_

"_Sa-Sakura? What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"_

"_I have a message from Tsunade." She said dropping the playful tone._

_After he scanned her carefully and decided that she was indeed his old student and not an assassin, he invited her in._

"_You should be more careful with your security, Kakashi. Either no one saw me or they didn't give a damn. And I don't know which is worse."_

"_Noted." He said rubbing his eyes._

"_Isn't Shizune home?"_

"_No, she's on a mission."_

"_I see." Sakura said, relieved that she wouldn't have to face the woman._

"_Is it urgent or do I have time to change."_

"_You can change. I'll wait in the library." She said walking out of the dimly lit bedroom and into the dark hall._

_She found her way easily through the large mansion and she knew exactly where the library was. She had spent many nights studying there when she was still working under Tsunade._

_Once there, she took in the magnificent, imposing room. It seemed endless. Hundreds of shelves went all the way into the back and at the upper levels. At each level, there was a long study table at which one could read and write and think._

_Sakura's favorite spot, however was the center of the huge library, at the first floor, where she and Tsunade had often sat on the two dark green leather armchairs and talked into the late hours of the morning about Konoha's future and other important business. Sometimes they just gossiped and when Tsunade was particularly nostalgic, she would tell Sakura about her life and what she learned from it._

_The once warm and comfortable room felt now empty and cold without the strong woman that loved it so much. It served once more to remind Sakura that she missed Tsunade a lot. _

"_Take a seat, Sakura." Kakashi said while he himself sat on one of the armchairs._

"_Thanks. Here's the scroll." She said handing him the message from her mentor._

_The gray haired man started reading the paper slowly and digested the information. After what seemed like an eternity for Sakura, he leaned back in his chair._

"_Interesting." Said the man._

"_That's it? Interesting? What are you going to do about it?"_

"_I do not see why the sudden interest. You are not, after all, a kunoichi of Konoha."_

"_Oh, come on, Kakashi. I may not be on duty but this concerns me as well, since the message comes from Tsunade."_

"_Very well, if you insist. I am afraid there is not much I can do."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't have enough shinobi for this right now. Especially since it involves Orochimaru, we need at least jounnins."_

"_What about Naruto and Sasuke? I'm sure they can handle it."_

"_You're in such a hurry o send them in the lion's den, Sakura."_

"_I care about them but I also trust their abilities. As long as they're together, nothing bad will happen."_

"_Perhaps, but I refuse to send them in without a medic nin. Since Niko is not here…"_

"_Don't you have another medic for them?"_

"_I am afraid not. Medics are pretty hard to come by, these days, as you may well know."_

_Sakura knew what Kakashi was after and she hated herself for even thinking about giving into his cheap manipulation_

"_If you want, though, I could put you on a team with them and then you three could go and investigate all you want."_

"_Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Sakura said running a hand through her pink hair._

"_I know all about what happened to you, Sakura. A while after I became Hokage, I found your file and I was curious as to what made you flee Konoha like that." Kakashi said, keeping his eyes on her._

"_You did? Then you know…" The medic said looking lost in her thoughts.  
_

"_Yes, I know and I am sorry for everything. I think you also had some problems because I have failed you as a teacher. Don't think of denying that."_

"_I'm not." She said locking her eyes with her former teacher._

"_We can fix his, Sakura."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_If you'd give me a chance, if you'd give us a chance, we could be the team that you need in order to get over what is troubling you."_

"_I lost too many things while fighting. I lost friends in the war, I lost innocence on the missions, I lost the man I loved when Sound attacked. I lost my sanity…" The pinkette said as a lone tear dripped from her eye._

_After she spoke, she realized that even though she was thinking about Kenji and what happened to Sakazaki when she talked about the man she loved, she had also lost Sasuke to Orochimaru, once upon a time. She had lost two loved men to that bastard. How she wanted to get even with him._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Now that I finally got a part of my mind back, you want to send me on a mission so I could go crazy once again?"_

_Still, losing what little sanity she had left was not the smartest thing to do._

"_It would be different this time. Naruto and Sasuke would know about-"_

"_The last thing I want is for them to know! I'm tired of being the weak one."_

"_You could do great things, Sakura. If you'd accept a little help from others."_

"'_Others' let me down too many times."_

"_I understand where you're coming from. As I said before, you still have time to think about this. I will assemble a team for this mission tomorrow at noon. If you want to be a part of it, be there."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

And that was how Sakura ended up in Kakashi's office with the rest of team seven.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so happy that you'll be back with us."

"I'm not back with team seven, Naruto."

"You say that now, but I'm sure you'll come around." He said winking at her, while Sasuke just looks as passive as ever.

Kakashi sighed and Sakura felt the need to clarify and set Naruto straight because it wasn't fair for him to get his hopes up. She wasn't about to let him drag her back into the shinobi world, even though his optimism and team spirit touched her heart a little.

"I only work for Tsunade. I took this mission because she asked me to help you guys unravel the mystery of the virus. Not to mention that it can be linked to the destruction of Sakazaki."

"Sure, Sakura-chan." Naruto ignored her and continued to be happy.

"You're hopeless, Naruto." Sakura said getting up and preparing to leave the Hokage's office.

"Just one more thing, Sakura. You leave tomorrow at sunrise. Naruto will be the leader of the team as he needs to exercise for his future position."

"Hell, yeah!" The blond cheered, while his teammates ignored him.

"Before you guys leave, I need to clarify Sakura's position." Kakashi said in a very serious manner.

Sakura had been wondering when this would come up. It would be irresponsible at least to let them all go on a mission, a dangerous one at that, with such a big secret between them.

"The reason Sakura retired is because she had some problems after the war. It was hard on all of us, but she tried to shoulder it all alone and thus she was left with some scars on her soul."

Sakura didn't know whether to cry because of all the hurt that was in her heart or to laugh because his attempt to be gentle was outright ridiculous. The looks Sasuke and Naruto gave her assured Sakura that they did not understand a single word of what Kakashi had said.

"What does he mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with his ever so innocent look.

"It's called PTSD, ever heard of it Naruto?" Sakura asked gently, ready to explain in case the blond needed it. His facial expression showed her, though, that no further explanations were needed.

"How bad is it?" Sasuke was straight to the point as always.

"It's pretty bad. I mean, sometimes it is. I guess it depends on what triggers it and under how much stress I am in that moment." Sakura said, not really wanting to get into details, but ready to do so in case they asked.

It was their right to know. They were her teammates, after all and it was important that they knew each other's strengths and more importantly, weaknesses.

"The thing is, Sakura could become a danger to herself and to others. If that happens, Sasuke, I want you to interfere and use your sharingan to stop her."

Sakua's breath hitched in her throat. She had not expected Kakashi to be so straightforward, even though she believed it to be the most logical solution. She would have wanted Sasuke to do so even if Kakashi hadn't come up with the idea himself.

"I refuse to use my sharingan on a teammate, much less on Sakura." The raven haired man replied in an even, sure tone.

"It wasn't a request, Sasuke. It was an order."

"It makes no difference."

The two were having a glaring contest while Naruto and Sakura were watching them stupefied. For Sakura, though, it was weird to see Sasuke on her side for a change. If only he had been like that before he broke her heart beyond repair.

It was funny really, how some things simply can't be fixed no matter how hard you try. Of course, Sakura didn't kid herself into thinking that Sasuke meant to be romantic with that. He was simply trying to be the teammate that he should have been all those years ago.

"If I lose it, you won't really have a choice, Sasuke. It's either Sharingan or killing me." Sakura intervened.

"Sakura…"

"I'm serious, Sasuke. This is no joke." The girl said seriously.

"I'm not joking." He retorted.

"This is the reason why I never wanted to be a shinobi again. And I hate to be a burden to you, but your team needs a medic nin, not to heal you, but to spot certain clues that you or Naruto would miss and I'm the only one around now."

"I never said-"

"Save it, Sasuke. Truth is, if things go south, you won't have a choice. I know it and I just hope that you won't find out by yourself soon. I hate bringing the team down. I always did. I wish there was someone else you could take with you, but there isn't. I promise that I will do my best, but that doesn't really mean anything. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, the pinkette walked out of the Hokage's office, leaving the three males by themselves, unsure of themselves and of what to do.

If there was one thing that Sasuke hated more than being confused, then it was the dreading feeling in his gut that Sakura may never be able to get past all the things he had done to her, no matter how hard he tried to atone for his sins. Also, he was pretty worried about the medic.

He had his fair share of PTSD and knew it wasn't pretty. Just how bad was it for Sakura? And hadn't Kakashi said that she had shouldered it by herself? Because no matter how hard he tried to suppress his memories, he couldn't help but remember a time, right after the war, when he had rejected Sakura's offer of friendship and companionship because he thought her annoying.

But what if she wasn't seeking him as a love interest back then, but rather as a teammate from which she wanted to receive some help?

That was a thought that would probably haunt him for the rest of his miserable existence.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hello, everyone!

I'm glad I could finally update and I'm sorry for the delay.

I remembered how much I like writing this story. I like giving Sakura her own story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would very much like to know what you think of it, particularly about Sakura's interactions with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke and I want to know if you think things are moving too quickly.

Anyway, I want to thank all those who read, review, favorite and follow this story. It means very much to me.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	16. Chapter 16:Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

O

O

O

Breathe into me

O

O

O

Chapter sixteen: Cinderella

O

O

O

* * *

The three ninjas were running at top speed, leaving Konoha's gates far behind them. They were once again on the same team after many years of being apart. It was kind of bittersweet.

Naruto was the only one grinning from ear to ear. He knew they still had to work on their interaction and dynamics, but he was the usual optimist and had no intention f letting this chance slip through his fingers. No, this was a rare opportunity and he intended to make the most of it.

Sasuke was not as confident as his blond teammate. It was hard to be on the same squad as Sakura after so long. They hadn't fought together in so long. What were her weaknesses and her strengths? How much has she changed since their last mission together? And what about the PTSD? Was she capable of handling that?

There were too many questions left unanswered and that pissed Sasuke off because this was Orochimaru they were dealing with. But he was already on Sakura's bad side so he didn't dare voice his opinion. Or rather his questions.

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want the girl back on their team. No, he wanted her back badly, because she was a great member of team seven and a great person to be around and even more, this gave him a chance to talk to her and rekindle their relationship. Or rather, start over with her. But was it in her best interest or were they just being selfish? Was he just being, once again, selfish?

Sakura Haruno was struggling to keep up with the boys. It was hard to accept that she had endurance issues because she had been off duty for so long. To tell the truth, she never thought she would go on missions again and on such short notice.

She hoped that it wouldn't be long until she would get her shit together. The problem was that everything was just too soon for her. She was back on the filed with the two boys that meant a lot to her but with who she always felt left behind.

While Naruto always wanted to protect her and be by her side but at the same time encourage her, Sasuke was always there, saving her but never failing to tell her how useless she was.

She hated being in that position again, especially because of her PTSD, but to tell the truth, she never really asked for the mission. She was forced to go by Kakashi's sentimental manipulation and they all knew that. But no matter how much she knew that she was the one doing them a favor and that it was their duty to ensure her safety, she still felt like the dead weight of the team.

She still felt like she hadn't earned her spot on the team which was a pretty sad thing.

"Let's stop for the night in this town. I think we did a good amount of traveling today." Naruto said as he watched the sun setting.

"Hn." Sasuke said not breaking a sweat.

Sakura had a hard time keeping her breathing steady in order for the boys not to realize that she had a hard time keeping up with them. Damn, she started to worry that they would do the trip in one go since they were traveling so fast and she would have collapsed soon. Naruto probably wanted to travel as much as possible in one day so they could rest the night and be prepared to face anything the next day.

"Let's go to that inn over there." Naruto said and since his decision was rational, the other two had nothing else to say about it.

"Hello there! What can I do for you?" The innkeeper asked.

"Hello! I'd like um…" Naruto said looking as his teammates a little unsure and then turning back to the lady and giving her his usual grin "two rooms, please."

The woman gave him two keys and then took his money. The blond then turned to his teammates.

"Sasuke and I will share a room. Here's your key Sakura-chan."

Sakura gladly accepted the key, bid them goodnight and then left to get some well deserved sleep. She felt something was a little off, but decided not to comment on it.

Sasuke knew what the problem was. Usually, they would take one room to keep things simple, but Sakura was new on their team and Naruto didn't know how to handle it. Sasuke had to admit that the blond took the right decision. She probably valued her space more than before, so it was fine.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked staring at the ceiling.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Sakura's ok? I mean with us. Should I have done anything different?"

"How should I know? Go to sleep." Sasuke truthfully answered.

Meanwhile, Sakura was taking a hot shower to soothe her aching muscles. It was a long, hard day and she only hoped to survive the rest of the mission and not collapse from exhaustion. If she were the leader and she would have a retired shinobi on her team, she would slow down for him, but she was a medic, she knew how being off duty could put you out of shape. Naruto was not and it was not his fault.

Really, if she would have spoken up, if she would have told him to take a break, he would have done so without any complaint, of that she was sure. But she was too proud to do such a thing and she knew she could fix whatever was bothering her with a little bit of chakra.

After turning off the shower she stated to dry herself with the towel. She was lost in her thoughts so she almost missed the sound of footsteps in her room. Almost.

The intruder didn't seem to have any chakra, so Sakura deduced that he or she had very good chakra control. That didn't intimidate her, though because she knew she had perfect control over her chakra.

Wrapping the towel around her, the pinkette took a deep breath and with feline stealth, she dashed into the room and pinned the intruder to the floor, pinning his hands with one chakra infused arm and chocking him slightly with the other, making him loudly groan in pain because of it.

The next thing Sakura knew was that her door burst open and Naruto and Sasuke dashed in, probably woken up by the noise and the flare in her chakra. They both looked worried. Sasuke was the first to move, having his sharingan on.

He put his hand on her bare shoulder and gently pushed her off the man, then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, glaring like that guy was Madara in flesh and bones.

Now that Sakura had the chance to take a better look at the stranger, she could see that he was not a scary brute, but rather a frail teenager at about fifteen. Pretty average looking. Tall and thin with brown hair and brown eyes. Still, she would not let appearances deceive her. She still couldn't feel his chakra. It was impressive that he could maintain his control over it.

"Sasuke, this guy must have really good control over his chakra because I don't sense anything." Naruto practically read her thoughts and then voiced them.

"You can't feel it because he doesn't have any. This guy's not a ninja." The ex-avenger said in a monotone voice, still glaring at the boy.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" Sakura asked a little confused.

Why would a civilian teenager attack her?

"Positive. My sharingan would have seen if it were different."

"P-Please…I don't want to cause any trouble." The boy said fearfully. Still, he couldn't take his eyes off Sakura, only annoying the brunette man further.

"Go change, Sakura."

As much as she hated being ordered around, she had to admit Sasuke was right. The medic grabbed her clothes and went behind the shoji screen to get dressed, leaving the boys to look after the stranger, but listening to everything they said.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Naruto asked while Sasuke still had his hold on him.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry…" He said more scared now that Sakura left.

The woman was quick to change though. She now had a pair of tight pants on and a blue hoodie. When she emerged from behind the shoji screen, she took the scene in. It was ridiculous that they were wasting their time with a civilian. She sighed.

"You can let him down, Sasuke. What's your name, boy?"

"K-Kyo." He said still intimidated by Sasuke and Naruto, even though Sasuke let go of him.

"Who sent you?" The avenger shot.

"Nobody! I swear!" He panicked.

"Then what were you sneaking into my room for?" The medic asked calmly.

"I-I saw you when you entered the village and I followed you because you seem like a rich lady. I wanted t-to…borrow some jewelry for my girlfriend."

"Why would you think I'm a rich lady?" The pikette asked confused.

"You wanted to steal from her." Sasuke said annoyed.

The boy just hung his head in shame.

"Well, Kyo, I'm sorry but I'm not a rich lady, as you put it. I'm a ninja. I don't have any jewelry."

At this Kyo cried because he had gotten caught for nothing and Sasuke gave Sakura a quick look, that the pinkette missed.

"Why do you want to steal jewelry for your girlfriend, Kyo?" Sakura said taking a seat on the bed and running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"She took care of my little sister while Dad and me went to work the field. My little sister was sick and my Mom left right after she was born. Dad raised us alone and if we don't take care of the crops, we won't have anything to eat. My girlfriend is an angel in disguise." The boy said while tears went down his face.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks, feeling uncomfortable with where things were going.

"Tomorrow's her birthday and I wanted to do something special for her."

"Like steal from another woman?" Sasuke bit.

"Sasuke!" Sakura admonished.

"Hn."

"Well, Kyo, if you're girlfriend is as nice as you made her seem, I doubt she would be fond of your idea, if she ever found out." The medic said.

"No, please don't tell her. She wouldn't want to ever see me again."

"The only place she'll get to ever see you again is in jail." Sasuke said again.

"Sasuke! Can you please just shut up for a moment?" Sakura glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"I know I deserve it, but I swear I'm never doing that again. If you'd just forgive me this time, I swear-"

"A thief's promise means nothing." Sasuke intervened again.

"For God's sake, Sasuke! Shut shut the fuck up!" Sakura yelled at the man.

"Look, Kyo. If you're girlfriend is so selfless, she won't want you to go stealing expensive things or her. Why don't you just pick up some flowers for her and make a picnic?"

"I don't know how to cook." Kyo said ashamed of himself.

"Sasuke can teach you. Naruto has a few things to do in town, but Sasuke and I will help you plan the whole thing."

"What?" Her teammates looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Yeah. Sasuke, you stay here and get to know Kyo better while I have a word with Naruto." Sakura said, not giving the avenger a chance to respond as she took her blond friend into the hallway.

"Sakura-chan…what's this all about?"

"Come on, Naruto. You were the one who always wanted to help others, weren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"It's what a Hokage would do, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I want you to go in town and make sure that his story is true. We want to help, but we can't let common thieves deceive us, although I feel that he is sincere. Once you find out the truth, come and tell us."

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her his Hollywood smile and then left.

Sakura entered the room to find that the two boys were not speaking to each other. Maybe doing a little forgiving would do Sasuke a little good.

"Come on, boys. It's time to get to business. Kyo, do you know a field of flowers nearby?"

"Yeah, there's one not too far away." The boy answered unsure of what the ninjas were about to do with him.

"Good. Lead the way, then."

The three walked out of the room and in the direction of the field. Kyo was leading and the two followed close behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed at Sakura.

"I'm giving him a chance. You should try sometimes too."

"We don't have time for this."

"I think we do. Come on, Sasuke. You got tons of chances to do the right thing. Don't be so hard on the guy when you're not perfect either."

"Hn."

"We're here." Kyo said motioning to the field.

"Good. Now go and choose the flowers that you think will look best in a bouquet." Sakura said sternly and the boy wasted no time and got to work.

Sakura sighed and sat on the ground, her back against a tree and her eyes never leaving Kyo. Until Naruto confirmed the story, she wouldn't trust him.

Sasuke sighed and then sat next to her, not knowing what to say or even if he should say anything at all. Certainly, he wasn't the one to point fingers at anybody, but it unsettled him how a person like Sakura could just forgive someone so easily and be so understanding. Naruto as well. The two were just too forgiving, too soft hearted for their own good. He had to look after them.

"Look at him, Sasuke. He's so skinny. It's clear he doesn't have it easy."

"Hn." The Uchiha simply grunted and then there was silence again.

"He reminds me of you, you know?" Sakura said after a while.

"Because he's so skinny? I was never-"

"No, Sasuke, not because he's skinny, but because he has so much love in his heart."

Sasuke looked at his pink haired friend like she'd lost her mind.

"This boy tried to rob you. And I tried to kill you and everyone that stood in my way. Where do you see love in that?"

"I tried to kill you too, remember?"

"That was different."

"Really? I don't think so…" Sasuke chose not to respond.

"Sasuke, you went down that dark path because you loved your family so much you just couldn't let them go. You felt like you at least had to give them something and revenge was the only thing left. "

"That doesn't make it right. Everything I did…"

"No, it doesn't. And you paid for your mistakes and I'm sure you're still paying for them."

"Forever wouldn't be enough for me to atone for my sins."

"You don't have forever, Sasuke. You just have now." Sakura said not looking at him. Sasuke knew the girl was right.

"You're sins didn't bring you any good or happiness. You're sins weren't selfish. That has to count for something. You suffered beside Orochimaru more that Naruto and I combined in the war. And like you, this kid, Kyo…he's also suffering for others."

When Sasuke looked at Sakura, sitting beside him in a field full of flowers, he swore he saw an angel. He wasn't worthy of being in her presence.

"You know, I'm glad he chose to rob me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Because I could stop him. What if he had chosen another person and went through with it? What would have become of him? At least now, we can show him that you can survive doing the right thing. I wished someone would have taught you this when you deserted Konoha."

"I was beyond help."

"Perhaps." Sakura said thoughtfully as the sun rose.

As Sasuke watched as the pink and orange rays touched Sakura's beautiful face, he couldn't help but think that if he could have been helped, she would have been the one to do it. Normally, when having such revelations, Sasuke would keep his mouth shut and store these thoughts in a corner of his mind for safe keeping. Now, seeing Sakura's wishful expression, he decided to speak up.

"I was too far gone, Sakura. If not, then you would have gotten to me that night. You almost did." He said truthfully, his hand itching to take hers and give it a light squeeze.

Sakura turned to him and gave him a blank and empty look, making Sasuke's heart squeeze a little in his chest. Sakura was nice and forgiving and all that, but even her one of a kind heart had a limit. It seemed that the conversation they had before his deflection, her confession of undying love, was still a taboo subject for her. Maybe it would be like that for the rest of their lives.

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Naruto appeared with a gust of wind.

"Kyo's story checks out alright. What's more, it seems the boy didn't even tell us the whole truth. His story is worse then he let us know. They barely have anything to eat. And that's not all."

"How so, Naruto?"

"Well, on top of everything he told us, it seems like the other kids kind of hated him ever since he was little. He was bullied a lot because of his Mom who was an alcoholic. Also, his girlfriend's parents don't approve of him."

"Poor guy. I had my fair share of bullying and it wasn't pretty. You had it worse than me, Naruto…I think we should let him off the hook this time."

"I agree, Sakura-chan."

Just as they finished talking, Kyo came back with his arms full of tulips, daffodils and lilies of all colors.

"What wonderful flowers. They'll make a beautiful bouquet, Kyo." Sakura smile brightly at him and the boy returned her big grin with a small, modest, but sincere smile.

"Naruto, you take the flowers and come with me. Sasuke, you take Kyo and shop for groceries. I'm sure the innkeeper will let us use the kitchen."

With that, everyone went to do their business.

* * *

oooOOOooo

Sasuke was placing the ingredients on he table. He had paid extra for the innkeeper to let them use the kitchen. Some people just didn't have a soul.

"Hey, mister…" The boy said while they were waiting for the other two.

"What, kid?"

"I'm sorry for trying to rob your girlfriend."

"If she's fine with it, then I'm fine with it too. Just don't try that again. Next time, maybe you won't be this lucky and you'll end up in jail or worse. Who'll take care of your little sister, then?"

"I promise I'll never do this again." He said, tears trailing down his face.

"And she's not my girlfriend."

"What? Why? She's so pretty and she doesn't seem to be in love with the blond guy."

"It's complicated."

"Do you have another girlfriend?"

"No…When I was your age, I hurt her badly and I still regret messing up so bad."

"But she forgave me and she doesn't even know me. I'm sure she'll forgive you too no matter what you did. I think she likes you."

How could he explain to this kid that he had done everything possible to the girl, from rejecting her to trying to kill her and destroy her village and not make him wonder if Sakura and Naruto were sane for not killing him on the spot?

Were they sane?

He was sure he didn't even know the true extent of the damage he had caused to his and Sakura's relationship. And he didn't really know if he wanted to find out.

Before the boy could ask anymore questions, the other two members of team seven entered the room and Naruto placed the flowers and the tools Sakura had bought on another table.

"Good everyone, you three cook and I'll make the bouquet. Actually, Naruto will be supervising the cooking." Sakura said as an after thought.

Everyone got to work. Sakura's hands worked fast to make the biggest and loveliest bouquet and Sasuke was fast and organized in preparing the food for the picnic.

Somewhere along the way, Naruto decided to go by a basket and a blanket for the boy to use at the picnic.

Everyone was pretty busy and by eight o'clock they were done with everything.

"The food smells great, boys." Sakura said, smiling.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I gave them good instructions and made sure they followed them exactly." Naruto joked making Sakura laugh.

"The bouquet is…wow. Tsu will love it. How could you do that?"

"I didn't work in a flower shop for nothing."

"You worked in a flower shop and you're also a ninja?"

"Among other things. Say, is your girlfriend's name Tsu?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just that it's a pretty name. You better go now. It's her birthday already. Shoo." Sakura said simply.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"Don't mention it. Now go and romance the girl."

As the boy left, Sakura started cleaning the mess they had made.

"That was very nice of you, Sakura-chan."

"It wasn't just me. It was all of us. We're like the fairy godmothers in Cinderella." Sakura said.

Naruto laughed and Sasuke smiled a bit. Both then proceeded to help her clean so they could continue their mission. They had already got sidetracked and lost too much time.

* * *

oooOOOooo

_**A/N:**_Oh, my God! I had so much fun writing this chapter! As you can see, it's pretty long. At least compared to the other one. I hope you have at least as much fun reading it.

Thank you all for your reviews and for reading this story.

Do you guys know some good sasusaku fanfics?

Also, I hope I will be able to update **Make me or break me** tomorrow.

Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this one as well.

Happy Valentine's day!

**Marie Blubert**


End file.
